To You: A Thousand Years Melody
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: One day, they find him outside their home. A younger version of a villain who will never die and memories that were supposed to be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

A Story for the Two

...

"PK Fire!" Ness yelled, shooting a flame from his hand.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas yelled.

It was a tag team brawl on Spear Pillar. Ness and Lucas were on the Red team while Toon Link and the Ice Climbers were on team Blue. They were playing a coin match and the Blue team was winning. However, team Red was catching up by bringing the other team close to a KO. The two silently decided to target Toon Link because he had the most coins and cutting it in half would put them in the lead.

The Ice Climbers kept trying to spin attack Lucas but Ness kept throwing fire barriers at them as Lucas used a thunder circle on Toon Link, causing him to fall. He tried to ledge climb onto the second layer of the stage but Palkia aimed a beam at the second layer and hit Toon Link. He was KOed but due to the system the point was given to Lucas and his coins were severely halved. Lucas did his Rope Snake taunt as Ness did his baseball bat taunt.

"Curse you!" Toon Link said jokingly as he threw a bomb at Lucas.

"Now we're in the lead! Nice Lucas!" Ness used PK Flash on the Ice Climbers but only hit Nana, not adding to their percentage.

"Dang it!" Ness said as he ran over to Toon Link and hit him with his baseball bat, causing more coins to fly out.

The timer was at ten seconds and so the Blue team tried making a desperate attempt to catch up. Fortunately, a Smash Ball appeared out of nowhere and the two ran to hit it. They knew if one gets it then they can win with no chance to catch up. The risk was high though seeing as both members of the Red team have a stage wide Final Smash that can possibly kill them.

Ness attacked the ball with his thunder while Lucas went head on to attack it. His PK based attacks makes destroying the ball easier for Lucas so he opted to hit it. Palkia saw this and flipped the stage upside down. Everybody was trying to control themselves and get used to the direction change as they all continued to hit it. At the five second mark the ball was destroyed and one thing was heard.

"PK Starstorm!"

Ness calles out the stars and had them shoot down from the heavens as the stage flipped back. Toon Link was able to dodge the first few but was hit by one he didn't notice and was shot upwards towards the sky. Lucas collected the coins that fell on the floor as the Ice Climbers were shot in different directions.

Crap, crap, crap! Nana's gonna think I suck after this, Toon Link thought.

In vain, Toon Link tried to force himself down to hit Lucas and chain grab him. At the moment Toon Link fell down the word 'Time' was echoed across the stage. The Blue Team was annouced the winner once they left the stage. Toon Link held up a smile but on the inside he was crushed with the upcoming disappointment he would receive by Nana.

"Good job!" Popo said.

Not enough to impress your sister, Toon Link thought.

"You're so good, I thought we were going to lose because of you!" Ness said.

Toon Link laughed a bit before shrinking to the ground. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

"Great job Toon Link!" Nana said. "Man, you were so cool! Wish I can be as good as you!"

Toon Link blushed.

"T-thanks Nana," he said.

They all left the annoucement room and headed back home.

In Spear Pillar however, two legendary beings were talking.

"I feel something in the capped boy," Palkia said.

"The good natured or the dangerous natured boy?" Dialga asked.

"The good natured one," Palkia replied.

"What about him?"

"I want to help him."

Dialga walked across the broken pillars of Spear Pillar as he stared off into the distance.

"Why?"

"Because," Palkia looked down. "I feel a connection between he and I. Please help me Diagla."

Dialga refused to look at him.

"Help? With what?"

"I want to help. I was able to see his past with my psychic abilities during battle. He's troubled by a certain boy who betrayed him. Bring him here."

Dialga sharply turned to Palkia.

"Who?"

"His name is..." Palkia wanted to avoid Dialga's glare. "Porky Minch."

...

It's been three minutes since Zelda started screaming at every smasher to get downstairs and see what she was seeing. Every smasher was that they were forced to wake up at five in the morning (most anyway, Meta Knight and Marth were already up at that time 'preparing' while Samus was taking her morning shower and Lucas had already made his omelette), but also by the fact they had to hear Zelda's high pitched screaming which put people like Snake in pain due to hangovers.

The children all walked down together, most grumbling annoyed complaints as they rubbed their eyes. Ness in particular was especially annoyed because he expected a whole rest day after using up most of his PSI. He leaned on Lucas's shoulder and tried to go to sleep on him. When they walked down the stairs is was bumpy for Ness and so he decided to just force himself to wake up and trod the stairs quickly to get it over with.

"HURRY UP EVERYBODY BEFORE I RUIN YOUR LIVES AND BURN YOUR FAMILIES ON STAKES."

Enraged, Ness ran out the door, closing it with a slam and glared at everybody. Even to people like Snake and Samus his glare made them coward. He didn't the big deal was until he saw someone familar standing next to the princess.

"Ness! Thank goodness you're here! These people are so weird! They dress weird too! Do you know them?"

Ness grabbed onto the boy's shoulders and shook him.

"Stop it Pig's Butt!"

Ness wanted to slap himself silly and wanted to call it an illusion but it felt all too real for him.

"Do you know him?" Red asked.

Ness slowly nodded.

"Porky... what are you doing here?"

...

AN: The moment I get enough space to install Evernote I will edit this chapter because OMFG this feels awful.

I keep thinking of new ideas for fanfic so sorry about that... Because Porky is adorable and cute and I love him and Porky pleases me


	2. Friendship Garden

Everybody had a look of worry realizing that the little boy was none other than Porky Minch that worked under Tabuu. They felt even more worried realizing that Ness knew him. Out of all the Smashers though Red was the one most concerned about Porky. Not by the fact that he is a villain but by the fact that he was the one who messed up Lucas's life. He was usually happy meeting new people and helping others but he wasn't so sure if he should lend his hand to the monster.

"WAAAAAH! Stop it! My brother is not a thing!"

All the Smashers and Porky faced their attention to a crying, screaming blonde. He had his fingers entwined in his hair, ripping strands of it out. Psychic energy swirled around him and began erratically sparking. Red ran over to him but was blocked by an invisible wall.

"What's going on?" Porky asked, hiding behind Ness. "What's with that weird energy coming out of him? It reminds me of that fly, remember Ness? From yesterday."

_So this is before he sided with the Gigyas but after the meteor incident_, Ness thought.

He isn't bad then. He's not tainted. It should have been obviously by the normal way he looks. That means that he can be accepted here, right? That means Lucas's turmoil however, will be exploited for as long as Porky is here. Lucas had already suffered from Meta Knight's mask and now Porky was here to mess with his mind even further.

"Ness? Ness!"

Ness snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Porky who simply pointed over to Lucas. All the other Smashers were trying desperately to calm him down and to break the barrier, Red was trying inexplicably hard to reach Lucas.

"MY FAMILY IS DESTROYED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Lucas screamed.

Red bum rushed the barrier hoping to break it down but to his surprise it was no longer there. Red had fallen onto Lucas's body as the boy laid almost unconscious on the ground. The psychic energy was no longer sparking from his body. Red noticed that Lucas was breathing heavily as his tears poured down his cheeks.

"Claus... Mom..." Lucas strained to say before knocking out cold.

"Lucas, you're burning up," Red said. He then turned to Ness and said, "I think... you should probably have the kid stay away from Lucas until he gets better."

Red pulled down his cap and carried Lucas in bridal style back inside. All eyes turned to Ness and Porky.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything wrong!" Porky yelled. "It's not my fault I'm here! I don't even know why I'm here!"

Zelda walked over to the boy and gently patted his head.

"You did nothing wrong," she said. "Now dry your tears and let's get you to sleep."

All Smashers (except for Ness) looked at her wide eyed. Some yelled at her saying that it was his fault for what happened and others were just surprised she can forgive the villain after what happened in Subspace. This made Porky cry and had him screaming at the top of his lungs that nothing was his fault and that he didn't do anything bad. Zelda comforted him and escorted Porky inside their home.

"Zelda, this is crazy even for you!" Link yelled.

"After what happened in Subspace this is what you want to do!?" Ike said.

The two ran to her, sword in hand, but were knocked back by two Smashers. They both fell on their backs and had their swords flung far away.

"Learn forgiveness in others. That boy has done nothing wrong, it is his future self that has made bad decisions," Meta Knight said.

"You may not see it but I see both pureness and pain within his aura," Lucario added. "If you wish to be ignorant and not understand caring and compassion you may fight us."

Link and Ike gawked at the two Smashers.

"You're not even human!" Ike yelled.

Ike then felt a punch on his shoulder.

"They're not human but emotions aren't limited to humans. This means that Fox, Falco, and Wolf can't understand emotions. Pit can't understand either. Kirby is just some pink ball who won't be sad if you were to beat it to a pulp right? Even if they aren't human they can very much well understand emotions because let's face it, humans are terrible," Marth said.

Ike opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He then stood up and looked down to Meta Knight and Lucario.

"Sorry," he said. "Even so, I can't feel comfortable with him around."

Meta Knight nodded.

"That kind of feeling is natural," he said as he and Lucario followed Zelda and Porky to their home.

Everybody began chatting amongst themselves, all conversations centered around Porky. From what Ness heard some agree with Meta Knight while others say that he's a monster who needs to be killed. It hurt Ness whem they said that. He isn't bad, he wanted to say. But, he knew that Porky did very awful things for pleasure, the trauma Lucas still faces is proof of that. The events of Subspace was proof as well.

"He... isn't bad..."

They all turned to him.

"What?" Snake said.

"He isn't bad! He's my friend! Right now, he hasn't done anything bad!" Ness yelled.

Ness pushed away all other Smashers and ran inside the house. He felt as if his heart broke hearing what they said. Porky isn't bad now so things should be okay. Right?

* * *

Porky had been sleeping in a guest room for hours. Ness had been awake this entire time to keep him company. Porky had been tossing and turning in his sleep and mumbling things like 'I'm not bad' and 'please don't hate me'. So far, Ness had not left his side, even when the Ice Climbers invited him to play outside with them. Ness was too hung up on Porky to do anything. Why was he here? How did he get here? How can I bring him back?

Finally, Porky woke up.

"Porky!" Ness exclaimed.

The loud sound of Ness's voice made Porky groan.

"What are you doing here, Pig's Butt?" Porky asked. "I thought you hated me too."

Ness shook his head.

"Let's go play outside!" Ness suggested. "We can play baseball or soccer or -"

"Forget it." Porky slumped back down on the bed and buried his face in a pillow. "None of those people like me. They want me gone. They said that I was a villain when I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Porky..."

"That blonde kid... He hates me right?" Porky asked.

Ness hesitated to answer.

"Well he doesn't exactly ha-"

Ness was interrupted by the sound of knocking. Ness got up and opened the door. It was Zelda holding a plate of pancakes and Meta Knight. Ness moved to the side to allow the two in, Zelda set the plate on the nightstand next to the bed. She and Meta Knight took a seat on the bed.

"Good morning Porky," Zelda said, patting the boy's head. "Did you sleep well?"

Porky didn't respond.

"Ignore what they say," Meta Knight said. "Forgive them and in turn they will forgive you."

"What did I do wrong!?" Porky yelled.

"Nothing," he said. "Not yet anyway."

Porky was at a loss of words. Not yet anyway? How vague can you be? What did he do that was so bad that everybody is ganging up on him? Why was Ness even with these people? Why was he living with all these people that hate him? Why does everybody hate him?

_What were they anyway? Some are human, some are human like, some are animals and others... Why are they all here?_

"Even if you had done something bad in the future the you of the past shouldn't get blamed for it. I believe that with all my heart," Zelda said.

_So I basically become bad in the end? Everybody was right about me then._

Porky let out a sad laugh.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked.

Zelda, Meta Knight, and Ness each exchanged glances amongst each other then nodded.

"You... were brain washed by an alien known as Gigyas," Ness said.

"You then travelled to the Cave of the Past but not before you destroyed a lot of Eagleland with Gigyas," Meta Knight said.

"You then time travel to a certain time and start creating Chimeras from animals and Lucas's brother, Claus," Zelda explained. "You ruled a warped dictatorship and well... were indirectly responsible for the death of Lucas's mother."

Porky sat up in silence. For what felt like hours Porky threw his pillow on the wall and curled up into a ball. He let out incoherent cries.

"Porky I-"

"I don't believe you!" He said. "I don't believe any of you! You're just ganging up on me! I can't possibly... I can't possibly do that sort of thing! You're all liars! You just want to trick me!"

Ness tried to embrace Porky but Porky pushed him away.

"Go away! I'm a monster right? I hurt people!"

"Porky I don't be-"

"Shut up! Go away!"

He tried to reach for something to throw at Ness but felt nothing. In silence he stared at Ness, biting his lip and slowly pushing himself of the bed. Zelda tried to calm the boy but he pushed her away with his chubby hands. Zelda fell to the floor. A loud sound was then heard behind them, quickly a sword could be heard drawn then another.

"How dare you lay your grubby hands on the Princess you monster?" It was Link.

Link had his sword pointed at Porky but luckily Meta Knight had slash his sword away. Link gave Meta Knight a harsh glare while Meta Knight's face was that of slight disappointment but otherwise of indifference. Porky pushed his body back until eventually he fell to the floor and curled up in a defensive position.

"Stop it!" Ness yelled, trying to push away Link but Link harshly pushed the boy away, making his head hit the wall.

"Meta Knight stay out of -"

Meta Knight tried to slash Link but he clumsily dodged by tripping over his own two feet. Zelda, annoyed and angered, slapped Link.

"Zelda!"

"You need to learn to have a little respect for young children! You don't know what he's going through! He's suddenly ripped away from his home and landed here and not even five minutes in everybody calls him a villain for something he doesn't even know is possible to do!" Zelda glared down at Link.

"Zelda, he had the heart -"

"He's not even under Gigya's control yet! He's innocent in all of this!"

"You don't -"

"No, you don't know," she said angrily.

The two erupted into a fight with occasional pushing. Ness covered his mouth in shock and, along with Meta Knight, tried to stop the two. Link wouldn't have it. He then started to yell at Ness, calling him things like 'blind', 'biased', and 'a stupid child' which made Zelda even more angry.

Porky watched in the corner. He felt as if he was reliving a memory of his where his mom and dad starting arguing over something he did. His parents both started to hit each other and Picky tried to stop them, only to get hit by his dad. The memory made him cry every time he thought about it.

Porky had enough.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He yelled while covering his ears.

He quickly got up and ran out the room. Link wanted to chase him but Meta Knight stood in his way. Porky didn't run too far from the room. He ran past a couple of people yes, who gave him either puzzled or annoyed looks. He didn't care though, he just wanted out.

* * *

When he ran in the kitchen he could hear the others talk about him. He could feel their eyes drilling holes inside of him, he could sense hatred in them. This hatred, this feeling he gave them, it was normal. Normal to him. It was the senseless hateful feeling he was so used to at the Onett. That pig kid, said with such a spiteful tone. He didn't do anything wrong though or at least he didn't think he was. All it was was a prank. He was just having fun. Was having fun such a bad thing?

* * *

He ended up running out to the backyard, leaning his back on the wall next to the backyard sliding door. He saw children play and three people tending to a garden. He took this time to catch up on his breath and wipe his tears as he watched what was going on. He watched the garden first where a strange looking kid was watering some vegetables. The boy noticed him staring so he waved. Porky didn't wave back though, he thought that the boy was telling him that he sees him staring and he wants him to stop and so he started to watch the kids play.

He wanted to play with them. They were playing a game of tag and it look like a lot of fun. He didn't really have any friends at home so there was nobody to play with other than Ness and Picky. He so desperately wanted to ask them if he could play but he knew he was going to get a 'no'. He just watched in silence but then he noticed the blonde from last night.

_You should probably have the kid stay away from Lucas until he gets better._

Oh yeah, he remembered what the boy with the cap said. If he went there now the blonde would probably freak out and use that weird power like the bug did. He decided that he should just probably leave his sight, nearby he saw a shed and walked toward it. Meanwhile, the kids huddled up in a circle.

"I feel bad for him, maybe we should ask him to play with us?" Nana said.

"But what about Subspace? Remember?" Red stated.

"I wasn't even there during Subspace so I have nothing against him," Toon Link said.

"Subspace was scary and all but we defeated it remember? That means bad Porky is gone!" Popo said. "What do you think Lucas?"

"H-how can you guys sound so calm!?" Red said.

Red looked over to Lucas to make sure he was okay.

"Well..." Lucas looked down.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"I... I know that Porky... he's not bad... He's not what he is when I met him. He's not the old, evil, blue skinned dictator... He... seems..."

Lucas peered his head up but to his surprise Porky was gone. The other children looked up and didn't see him. Immediately, the Ice Climbers started to panic.

"Did he hear us?" Popo asked.

"I hope he doesn't think we're being mean to him!" Nana said.

* * *

The strange looking boy stood in front of the shed door. He saw the kid that was looking at him run in here. From what the boy heard, it was the younger version of the villain Porky Minch from Subspace. Unfortunately, he wasn't there for Subspace so that was another story. Even so, he liked making new friends. At his old home town before he moved he made friends with everybody around. He was friends with the local shop owner, the museum curator and the astrologer, and pretty much all his neighbors, no matter how shy or reserved they were.

Porky seemed lonely to him, maybe making a new friend would cheer him up. He opened the shed door. If front of him his array of gardening tools hung from his regular axe to his golden shovel and in a corner the boy sat, curled up in a ball.

"Hi!" The boy greeted.

Porky didn't answer.

"Hm? Do you not talk? Or is something wrong?"

Silence reigned for a minute or two until Porky finally decided to speak up.

"Not like you would care," he said.

The boy looked at Porky, dumbfounded by his answer, and took a seat next to him on the floor.

"Can I help?"

Porky shook his head.

"Go away," Porky said. "I'm just some villain to you."

The boy smiled.

"Bowser is a villain," he said. "Ganondorf, Wario, Wolf are too. Doesn't mean they can't be liked or can't have friends. Everybody treats them friendly and we're all one big happy family because of it."

Porky scoffed.

"Yeah right," he said.

The boy then thought of an idea. He stood up and grabbed two of his shovels, his regular one and his golden one and two packets of tomato seeds. He then tugged on Porky's arm, gesturing to get up. Reluctantly, he did and the boy dragged him out of the shed and to the garden. He then handed Porky the regular shovel and a packet of tomato seeds.

"Here!" He said. "I'm going to show you how to plant seeds!"

The boy took his golden shovel and dug a hole in the dirt. He plowed his shovel into the dirt, making it stand, then opened the packet of seeds and sprinkled a few in then put the packet back in his pocket. He then took all the dug up dirt and put it in the hole.

"Simple right?" he said, as he reached over to his golden watering can and sprinkled a good amount of water where the seeds are. "Make sure not to pour too much water on the dirt, this can create mud and with mud your seeds can be moved somewhere else."

The boy turned his head to Porky.

"Now you try it," he said.

Porky nodded and did exactly as he was told. When he was done the boy handed him a regular watering can and he poured water on the seeds. The boy clapped.

"Great job!" he said.

Porky laughed.

"It's just gardening! It's easy," Porky said boastfully.

"You can keep the watering can and shovel. When you gain enough experience you can upgrade your tools and eventually will be able to use the golden tools!"

"Sounds like a video game type thing to me!" Porky bragged.

"Remember to water your seeds everyday! Then need water and sunlight to survive. Eventually we'll have freshly ripe tomatoes! This will be our friendship garden."

Porky suddenly backed up.

"Friendship... garden?" He was sounding unsure of this idea.

"Yeah, because we're friends!"

Porky was shocked. The cover his moment of weakness he heald an angry look on his face.

"But I would be a terrible friend! I'm an awful person and I-"

"I like you. If we don't try to be friends then we won't know what could have happened. I don't know what happens in the future but that's in the future. Let it take us where it takes us and we will decide then. Right now, you're not a , not to me. So let's be friends."

The boy outstretched his hand.

"I don't even know your name!" Porky said.

"Just call me Villager, I don't have a permanent name so that's what I'm referred to as."

Porky crossed his arms and scoffed.

"What kind of name is that?"

"I like it. It's better tham have no name at all."

His hand was still outstretched, his look expecting. Shyly, Porky shook his hand.

"This is our friendship garden so let's take care of the plants together," Villager said happily.

Porky slowly nodded.

This kid is so weird... But I like him.

* * *

"He's having fun with the newcomer," Meta Knight said.

"Yeah but he'll turn to a beast later on," Link retorted.

Zelda and Ness hit Link.

"Let him enjoy himself you rude insolent little..." Zelda said. "It was your stupidity and ignorance that made him leave."

Link said nothing, opting to look over to the distance instead of fight.

"He made a friend," Ness said, feeling mixed emotions.

"Something wrong?" Zelda asked.

Ness shook his head.

They were all watching the two from the upstairs windows. Ness, Zelda, Meta Knight, and Link watched as Porky made his first friend, a newcomer named Villager. They were keeping an eye out for him to make sure he didn't cause any trouble, to their surprise he was actually having fun.

Ness felt sad about this. Sure he was happy that Porky made a friend but at the same time he wanted to be his friend this entire time and it took the Villager one day to become friends with Porky when it took him a year for them to start playing with each other.

Ness looked over to the other kids playing. Maybe he should invite Porky to play? Then would Lucas be okay? He set his eyes on Lucas and saw something shocking. He was on the ground shaking and grabbing his hair while yelling incoherent cries. The game stopped and everybody rushed to Lucas. Red was holding onto him as everybody else crowded amongst him. He shook Lucas hard but he wouldn't snap out of it. Then he started repeating a name, Claus.

"Lucas!" Ness yelled from the window and ran downstairs.

Zelda, Meta Knight, and Link looked at him confused. They heard a loud sound right after he ran and a pained scream.

"TALK SHIT GET FIT!"

* * *

**AN: Because Villager is my favorite SSB4 newcomer. I hope you enjoy this painfully long chapter! Oh and yeah no there will be no Villager x Porky just friendship LOL but um yes, Lucas will show a lot more traumatic moments as the story goes on. He's trying to be nice and hold it in but come on? After all the shit that's happen that ain't possible, not even for Solid Snake or Samus Aran.**

**Yes, there will be comedy to balance out what will happen the next chapter. Trust me, I'm bringing the drama next chapter and it won't be pretty.**


	3. Talk Stuff Get Fit

"Gaaaah!"

Ness saw one of the smashers slam into the wall and cough up blood. He then saw the attacker, a newcomer named Wii Fit Trainer, with her leg up in the air. A few other smashers that were in the room just looked at her shocked.

"Don't interrupt my session," she said.

She then glared at almost every smasher in the room, eventually her eyes then caught Ness.

"You missed out on your training session yesterday Ness," she said. "Let's make up for it today."

Dang it! I forgot about that! I need to get to Lucas though, I have no time for this!

"Um sorry, I have something to do that's really important!"

Everybody's eyes turned to Ness in shock, even the fallen one. They all starting saying that he was crazy for trying to run. Wii Fit Trainer then gave harsh glares to them all, silently telling them to be quiet.

"That can wait. Your health however, cannot."

She strided over to him and he took a step back. Without looking back, he attempted to run but she quickly grabbed at his collar.

"You eat too many hamburgers to be healthy. Come now, it won't be long. Just an hour."

She then pulled him back, dragging him into her workout studio that was built near the Smash home. Ness struggled to get out of her grip. He tried everything from planting his feet on the floor, kicking and flailing, and even PSI. None of it worked on her however, the first two she was able to overpower while the third was simply her smacking Ness on the head repeatedly to interrupt the PSI. He tried and tried and tried some more but all to no avail as Wii Fit Trainer opened the doors to her studio.

"Let me go! Let me go! Lucas is in danger!" Ness yelled.

"Not as much as you are. You can die from a heart attack because of your fast food obsession."

In her studio, there were a total of five people doing yoga together to pass the time as they waited for the trainer to arrive. Samus and Pit were doing a full boat pose, Falco and Palutena were doing a dolphin pose, and Kirby was doing a side reclining leg lift. Seeing this, the trainer clapped her hands twice to get the attention of everybody in the studio.

"Hello class, even though Ness's session was yesterday he missed out on it and now will be joining us today," Wii Fit Trainer said as she gestured her hand to Ness.

Ness awkwardly waved to everybody around. He was lucky that today was Tuesday which meant class with two people he knew very well, Samus and Kirby. They were both from the A-Team assigned by a certain player and used the most so they had the most time together. He sort of knew Falco but not really, he had been into Brawl with Pit many times and won, while he didn't know Palutena at all.

The class greeted him. He then paired himself up with Kirby since his usual partner, Mewtwo, was not here today due to special circumstances. Kirby said hi to Ness and began telling him all about today's session and what positions they were doing and what they would learn today (through Ness's telepathy and his 'mind translator' he was able to understand). He even showed Ness his notebook with notes about the class but they were all just scribbles and incorrigible nonsense.

"Alright class, let's get started."

_Lucas, please forgive me. I can't get out. I'm so scared._

Needless to say, the class begun and Ness was already hoping and praying it would end.

* * *

A hand twitched. Under a starry sky, a boy woke up on a grassy plain. Next to him, his older twin brother. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and he saw his brother's smiling face.

"Lucas... Lucas..."

That was before his mother died. That was before his father went crazy. That was before his brother stopped being human. That all ended because of him.

* * *

"Claus... don't go..."

"Lucas!"

"Don't leave me..."

"Lucas, it's me Red!"

"The Pig King is locked away, you don't need to do this..."

"Lucas, snap out of it!"

"Am I bad person...?"

"Lucas wake up!"

He was slapped awake by Red. There, a red mark was left by the amount of force the hand had. He didn't notice it but he was crying and because he was, Red was too.

"Lucas!"

Red hugged him tightly.

"W-what's going on...?"

He looked around. He was in a white room, that same white room from before. Surrounding him was Popo, Nana, Toon Link, and Meta Knight without his mask. He began wondering why they were there and why he was in the white room. He then began remembering that he had a breakdown in the backyard.

He saw him, the Pig King standing there watching them, watching him. He isn't bad, he tried to convince himself but as the time went on his mind began forcing him to remember everything that had happened. Everything, from before his mom died to after Claus committed suicide. Then, he saw the Pig King's face.

_Oh, that thing's name was Claus?_

Lucas began going in a frenzy. He started kicking and punching the air as he screamed and cried. The children were backing away scared while Red kept holding him tight.

"He's not a thing!"

PSIonist energy began sparking all over his body. No matter how much it hurt Red stood his ground and endured every bit of electrical shock his body had to offer. Meta Knight tried stopping him by using his blade to call upon thunder gentle enough to soundly knock him out but a barrier surrounded him and blocked out the lighting. It bounces off the barrier and almost the Ice Climbers if Meta Knight hadn't used his sword to absorb the lighting.

Meta Knight then told the kids to leave the room as he sheilded them with his cape. They all left but not before Toon Link said, "Use the Fairy Dust!"

Now, he was alone in the room with Lucas as he struggled to push Red off of him while crying out 'Pig King'. Red tried to hold him down as he grabbed a small bag out of his pocket. Red sat up on Lucas's stomach as he opened the bag. He struggled to move because gravity being manipulated to be heavier than usual. He also found it hard to breath and found himself choking and gasping for air as he took a pinch of dust from the bag.

"I'm...," he gagged then coughed, "sorry."

He sprinkled the dust on Lucas's eyes which caused the boy to scream in utter pain. He continued to do this until the boy was forced asleep but the boy struggled.

"Mom... help me."

Red felt as if his lungs were being crushed but even so he tried to force him asleep. He looked at Lucas pitifully. At the moment where he thought he was going to die of suffocation Lucas was in a forced sleep.

The barrier disappeared around them disappeared, the gravity returned to normal, and Red was finally able to breathe again. He took in big gasps of air as he collapsed next to Lucas.

"Don't cry," he said as he wiped down the boy's tears.

Red closed the bag and slipped it back in his pocket. He felt himself growing tired and fell asleep next to Lucas.

"Pig King..." Lucas muttered in his sleep. "I can't forgive you..."

* * *

"Oh my Arceus, it's over!" Ness said, finally collapsing on the hard wooden floor.

"See? This is what happens when you eat too many hamburgers," Wii Fit Trainer said.

"I don't even eat that many!"

"Then what about the time you bought all varients of burgers from every fast food place around here just to see which ones the best?"

Ness looked down to his stomach.

"You need to eat healtier. No, I'm not saying you need to completely give up on it, just keep it to a minimum. If this keeps up, you can have a stroke. You can die and that's something I don't want. I'm not trying to be rude, honest I'm not. I just want you to be healthier, for fighting, for life."

Everybody clapped for her inspiring speech. Ness just started poking at his stomach. Thinkig about that he remembered.

_Porky! Oh no I need to go check up on him!_

Ness got up and ran towards the door.

"Oh, and where are you headed off to?" Wii Fit Trainer asked.

"I have to go check up on Lucas," Ness said.

"Why? Did somethign something?" Wii Fit Trainer asked calmly.

"Shit did something happen to him!?" Samus asked.

The trainer glared at Samus.

"No profanity, especially in front of young children."

"Sorry," she said. "Anyway, what happened?"

Ness looked down to his shoes.

"Well... seeing Porky... made him remember bad memories," he said simply.

"Traumatic stress?" Samus asked.

Ness nodded.

"Ngggnnn... The brawl is tomorrow though! We can't fight without him!"

Ness turned around, his eyes suddenly became distant.

"Tomorrow!? Why wasn't I told!?"

"Master Hand told us remember!?"

Ness shook his head, causing Samus to sigh.

"We need to replace him then," she said. "He can't fight like this."

"Is there anybody else that your player uses?" Palutena asked.

"There's the Ice Climbers and Marth but they're B-Team so they can't be switched out," Pit said.

"What about Meta Knight?" Falco suggested. "Or Lucario."

"Meta is banned from that tournament by the Organizer and the player can't use Lucario," Ness said.

"I hate this!" Samus cried out.

"Poyo?" Kirby looked at her confused.

"I'm coming with you then. We need to help Lucas," Samus said. "Come on Kirby!"

"Poyo!"

Ness nodded and with that the three left the studio together.

* * *

**AN: Finished! Would have finished about three hours earlier but I got caught in reading Kirby tropes and watching DubSpace Emissary, it's so funny XD**

**An upcoming brawl is coming up featuring the four known as A-Team, this team consists of all four of my mains in order of usage; Kirby, Lucas, Zero Suit Samus, and Ness respectively. To my readers, send me a list of your mains through PM as to inspire me on who to put up against each other! Inspiration only though, not exactly guaranteed **

**Also, yes Meta Knight used to be banned from tournaments but no more! Still, in this universe he is either banned or is nerfed in tournaments. I know I know, Porky in this chapter nor the drama I promised but to be honest, the scene with Lucas and Red was supposed to be more dramatic and was going Porky coming into the room and Lucas attacking him but I was too scared to write out the scene too early...**

**Actually, before anybody asks I plan on delving into Lucas's past a bit more than I do now but that's revealed later so stay tight**


	4. A Bet of World Destruction

"A tournament? What the heck is that?" Porky asked.

It was the late afternoon and both Villager and Porky had retreated to the home together. Villager was informing Porky on how the whole world works. He explained to him the basic battle mechanics and about the monthly tournaments that go on and the special Awakening Cup that came every fourth months (he told Porky that he'll ask Ness since he knows about the events of Subspace, more importantly about the future Porky, to go tell him). Porky made his occasional comment on how it sounds so much like a video game and how ridiculous it sounds.

When Villager started talking about Ness and his inclusion in the Awakening Cup however, Porky became silent and focused all his attention on him.

"The Awakening Cup is a special cup where teams are set in order to fight each other. They go in a specific order and brawl one on one. When one fighter loses then that fighter is eliminated from the priority list, meaning that he is out of the tournament and is taken out of the list for the rest of it. Say that, Ike and Wario fight and Wario wins. Ike is then taken out of the list so instead, if he was supposed to be in a brawl but was defeated, then the next person in the line up fights that person. Understand?"

Porky nodded.

"Ness is in the next one that comes up tomorrow. You should come watch with me, as a fellow Smasher I have front row seats! We can both watch together! He's your best friend right? You should go and cheer him on!" Villager said encouragingly.

Villager had expected a happy feel to erupt from Porky but no, that's not the case. Porky looked sad and kind of scared instead, it had gone to a point where he stopped walking and kind of inched away from Villager. He played with his hands as he looked away to avoid Villager's gaze. Villager poked at Porky's arm to get his attention and in a way it worked but he still played with his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Villager asked.

"Pig's B- Ness... I don't think he counts me as a friend..." Porky said. "I-I don't need him anyway!"

Villager frowned.

"It's not nice to say that," he said. "Besides, you don't know that. Maybe you need him but you haven't realized it yet. It's kind of like a plant saying it doesn't need sunlight. Sure, artificial light works too but once they experience the sunlight they realize what they've been missing the entire time," Villger explained.

Porky looked down then back up to Villager. Villager stopped. In front of them was door with a sign in front of the door saying 'Arcade Room'. Villager turned the knob and opened the door. There, they were faced with a plethora of games from the basic tabletop hockey to the super flashy Dance Dance Revolution. Only four people were in here and Porky took a mental note of them all.

_A girl with a cape and tiara, two kids wearing a coat that was either blue or pink, and a guy with a cape and bandana. I remember seeing the two kids play with the blonde but don't know much about the other two... I should probably stay away..._

"Why are we here?" Porky asked, feeling somewhat unsure of himself.

"It's fun here!" Villager said. "Since the DDR machine is taken let's play hockey! Or do you wanna play Stack Up? You can win lots of prizes there!" Villager began pointing at all the game he wanted to play.

"We can play hockey!" Porky said. "I always beat Ness at it! He's really bad at it."

Porky crossed his arms and held a smug look on his face as he looked upward and forward. After a few seconds in, he realized what he just said and looked at Villager.

"See?" Villager said.

"See whaaat?" Porky exaggerated. He laughed uncomfortably.

"See, you brought him up! Ness is in your mind!" Villager pointed out.

"That's okay because you brought him up!" Porky protested.

"Okay okay! Let's play hockey then!"

The two boys raced to the hockey table in the center of the room, in one of their minds a goal was formed.

_I want to know more about those two... They seem to need each other in some ways... Ness, Porky, don't worry. I want to help._

* * *

"You two did what!?" Arceus snapped.

"We needed to help him! He can't go on like this!" Palkia protested. "I watched over him and his battle and I sensed it! A pain so deep and dark! It was Gigyas!"

In the Distortion World, the legendary Pokemon God Arceus had his usual meeting on discussing both Pokemon and human affairs. In the meeting were all known legendry Pokemon, including Mewtwo. The hall itself was big enough to fit them all in, even spacious enough to fit all the flying Pokemons' needs. At the head of the circle Arceus floated. Near him, was the trio of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.

"How could you do that!? For one thing, that boy Porky is an enemy that's approved to be in game! So think about it!? What if future Porky meets past Porky!?" Arceus yelled.

"Well maybe he won't," Dialga said. "He was defeated."

"Defeated doesn't equal kill," Mewtwo commented.

"Just like being booted off and replace means doesn't mean defeated," Kyurem mocked.

"At least I was a playable character. You, however, aren't even approved for any of the games! At least people loved me in the movies! What about you huh? Mr. Let's Beat The Ass Out of a Young Pokemon!"

"You take that back! I fought him because he challenged me to it! Don't you have a brain!? At least I'm not some counterfeit clone!"

Gasps from the legendary Pokemon were heard as well as 'he told you'. Mewtwo became so angry he used Psychic to pummel Kyurem into a wall. Kyurem became so angry that he flew to attack Mewtwo but Mewtwo kept using Psychic to juggle him around. Some Pokemon were cheering and betting while others were just watching in annoyance.

It all stopped however, with a sound of a stomp.

"Mewtwo! Kyurem! This is no time to fight! Both of you are well respected and should act much more altruistic to each other!" Arceus yelled.

Arceus turned his attention to Palkia.

"Do you not know who Porky Minch is!? What he has done!? Working with Gigyas he almost destroyed the world! He then traveled to the future and took over Nowhere Islands and created Chimeras from animals and people! He had the world in the palm of his hand. He's a crazy man who obsesses over the past because his mentality amd because of the guility of leaving his family and Ness behind! It's already bad enough that you go and disobey the rules of not messing with the flow of time and space but now you've gone and released the trigger to possible world destruction!"

"Maybe it won't be bad," Celebi said.

"Oh bad? Bad? Bad doesn't even begin to describe the ultimate pain and destruction the world will face after this! Once the future meets the past then we all suffer!"

"It won't affect us though," Giratina said. "So calm down around. How do we even know he still exists?"

All eyes turned to Rayquaza.

"Well?" Ho-oh asked.

"Is he there or not?" Virizion asked.

Without hesitation Rayquaza replied with, "Yes, he's still up and at it in the Smash World."

Arceus glared at Giratina.

"So now you know."

"It's not like it'll affect us though," Giratina retorted.

The Pokemon gasped at Giratina. This caused Arceus to be extremely angry.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT. FOR ONE THING IT WILL AFFECT US CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT FOUR OF OUR REPRESENTATIVES ARE THERE, DIALGA, PALKIA, AND CRESSELIA ARE IN SPEAR PILLAR, RAYQUAZA IN SUBSPACE, AND ALL THE OTHERS IN THEIR POKEBALLS AND IN THE POKEMON STADIUM."

The room grew increasingly silent.

"PALKIA DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT?"

Palkia shook his head.

"If he," Arceus took in a breathe knowing that his anger was seething. "If he manages to find out that you, Palkia, can control space then he can go off into other worlds and conquer them, including ours.

"Now, I want you and Dialga to go off and bring Porky back into his world and Mewtwo, I want you to use your abilities to make them forget about Porky ever being here. Understand?"

Only Mewtwo nodded.

"Understand?" Arceus inched closer to Dialga and Palkia.

"What just a moment," Zekrom said.

Arceus quickly turned around to see Zekrom right behind him.

"I believe that not trusting Palkia and his ideals is a bad decision indeed. Maybe by Porky being there, he can change the events to come. Let's form it into a bet shall we?" Zekrom offered.

"A-are you stupid!? Zekrom, an ideal is a risk and this one has the world hanging on it!" Reshiram said.

Zekrom turned to Reshiram and smirked. He then turned himself back to Arceus.

"So? What do you say?"

At first Arceus was silent, covering the whole hall in a chilling air. Then a laugh. A smile rose on the Pokemon's face and then a laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed, then glaring at Zekrom with a dangerously creepy look.

"Fine," Arceus said in a bitter, almost psychotic tone. "The bet is that you manage to use the Porky of the past to comfort the Porky of the future to the point where he stops being a madman and changes to good. If you can do that then you win."

Palkia and Zekrom exchanged glances with each other. The latter was looking confident and smug while the former was feeling somewhat worried.

All the legendary Pokemon began talking of this bet between that of Ideals and God. Some sounded worried while others were excited to see what would play out. Reshiram, however, was not amused and began trying to convince Zekrom out. Finally, Arceus let out a roar to make all the Pokemon stop talking and focus.

"If you lose, you will all be stripped of your titles and will live as normal Pokemon for as long as it takes for you to realize what you truly have been given. Futhermore, all legendary Pokemon are required to help, no exceptions!"

With that, Arceus banished them all from the Hall of Origin. They all returned to the top of Spear Pillar, all eyes on Zekrom.

"Do you believe it was a good idea?" Lugia asked.

"I-I mean, isn't going against Arceus the worst thing a Pokemon can do?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes, I will believe in the ideals of Palkia and will follow him. If he truly believes then we will all be lead to victory," Zekrom said.

All Pokemon being discussing plans on what to do and named Palkia their official leader after Zekrom nominated him. Reshiram looked to Zekrom in worry.

_Zekrom, this better work! Your ideals better lead us to the truth you promise us!_

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Villager exclaimed. "You were so good at Stack Up that we won a 3DS and a mini TV!"

"That's nothing! You were so good at Dance Dance Revolution that you got to put in your name in the rankings!" Porky said.

The two boys laughed as they exited the room. They continued to talk about each other in front of the arcade room door, saying that the other was so good at a certain game. Porky then brought up on who keeps what and the boys started deciding on what to do. Porky was asking Villager about what a 3DS when he was ran into by another person.

"Hey watch i-" Porky stopped talking.

It was Ness.

"Ness! There you are!" Villager waved to him.

"Hey guys!" Ness said, out of breath.

"Ness, can you tell Porky about what happened in Subspace? I wasn't in game that time it happened and it might be good to tell him about it."

Ness nodded as he breathed heavily.

"Why are you all out of breath?" Porky asked.

"Lucas..." Ness managed to say. "You guys seen him?"

"Who's that?" Porky asked.

"Blonde hair... striped shirt... shorts... My stomach!"

Ness fell to the floor in pain.

"Ness, want me to take you to the White Room?" Villager asked. "There's an extra bed. I believe Lucas is in there with Red."

Ness quickly stood up.

"Thanks," he said as he clutched his stomach and ran in the direction of the White Room.

"What's the White Room?" Porky asked.

"It's kind of like a hospital for us, difference is that it helps recover your special abilities just by being there. However, that room has an infamous rumour going around that if you're in there alone then you'll see past memories, painful memories," Villager explained.

"So that blonde kid... Lucas, is um... healing that weird power of his there right?"

Villager nodded.

"It's both good and bad for him to be in there. He's suffered a whole lot of pain amd unlike Snake and Samus he still hasn't gotten over it. I wish they would take him out so that he doesn't need to see that but his powers have gotten really out of control lately, so he has to stay. I wonder why Ness isn't experiencing that though. He's a veteran so I thought he would be first... Unless, it's not a matter of PSI using but rather somethig else..."

"Why would Ness experience that?" Porky asked.

"He has the same kind of powers as Lucas. I thought you knew."

Porky shook his head.

"Well that's okay, maybe Ness didn't have the time to tell you yet. He must be running ragged because of the tournament."

"Is the tournament really such a big deal?"

"Of course! That's what we're all here for! This tournament in paticular is very popular and is loads of fun to watch! Even though almost everybody is in it the A-Team is the one doing a lot of work to prepare for it, they're really good."

_Ness is doing a lot of work? As usual, he does everything in his power to help while I do nothing..._

"Um... Is there anyway I can help? I don't want that stupid Pig's Butt whining to me if he loses!" Porky said.

"You'll have to ask the A-Team about that! Since we know where Ness is at we can go ask him!"

Villager grabbed Porky's wrist and ran to the White Room.

* * *

When they finally got there, they both stood in front of the plain white door. Villager had an excited looked on his face. He was happy to be able to help in the Awakening Cup as it is his dream to be in one. It was mainly his dream to be able to fight against the A-Team, revered to be the strongest of them all.

Porky wasn't as happy as Villager was to be there. For one thing, it was odd of him to want to help Ness, usually it's the other way around. For another, there was the chance of Lucas still being in that room. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared of Lucas because of that power, he thought that if he saw him then he would be killed on the spot.

_It's just a room_, Porky thought. _No need to be scared._

Slowly, Villager opened the door. Through the crack, he was able to see Ness in the room, sitting on the bed. Villager gave Porky the sign that Ness was in there and Porky responded with a nod back. Villager, still slowly, fully opened the door to reveal Lucas, Ness and a sleeping Red in there.

"Oh hey Porky!" Ness smiled. "What's up?"

Ness waved to Porky and lightly nudged at Lucas's arm. Ness had told Lucas that he really wanted the two of them to be friends so that hopefully, it will help him with getting over his troubled past. Lucas had thought it was good idea but deep in his heart, he knew he could never fully get over it. He needed to strong though, strong enough so that Porky of the past will no longer trouble him. He has to be strong, for Claus, his mom and his dad. Even with the supposed defeat of King Porky, Lucas still couldn't get that pain away.

Lucas shyly flashed a smile to Porky, his gut starting to feel heavy. Porky had started walking over to him, Villager following behind him. With that, Villager started asking Ness about the tournament tomorrow and how he and Porky can help.

_It's okay_, he told himself. _He's not here to hurt me. H-h-he's g-good right now. Ness told me_.

Lucas sighed, his wrenching heart tried to ease itself. Then, he felt strong arms wrap around him.

_You'll never get rid of me._

Lucas's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Lucas," Ness said. "Are you okay?"

It was at that time Red woke up. His eyes slowly opened up. The first thing he saw was Lucas, the first thing he did was get up and put his hands on Lucas's shoulders.

"Lucas!" Red cried. "Snap out of it!"

Lucas slowly turned around and saw him, the old, blue skinned King Porky.

"WAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry guys, the Tournament was supposed to be this chapter but this chapter dragged on with the whole Pokemon meeting. Tournament will definitely start next chapter.**


	5. Mixed Emotions

What had happened yesterday was kept a secret from everybody else. The only ones who knew were those in the room and Meta Knight who they all trusted. Because of the incident, Master Hand had the White Room blockaded and all smashers were banned until further notice. No one was given much of an explanation why except 'because I said so' but, knowing Master Hand, they accepted it and moved on.

What happened in there was both frightening and confused for Porky. In a way, it was supposed to be payback for something he never did which made no sense to him. He cupped his forehead with his hand, which was wrapped with bandages from being smacked so hard, and rubbed it in an attempt to make himself feel better. It didn't work.

He plopped down on his bed with his arms outstretched and thought about what he could have done wrong. He remembered that they told him he indirectly killed his mom and made his brother into a chimera... whatever that is. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He raised his head.

_Should I answer it?_ Porky thought.

"Hey Porky, it's me Ness!" Ness said through the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Porky hesitated to answer.

"Porky?"

Porky sat up on his bed, holding his legs close to his chest.

"Uh, yeah sure whatever," Porky said.

The door slowly opened, revealing Ness in the same pajamas Porky remembered him wearing when they saw the meteor. How could Ness suddenly change when it was only a few days ago he was a perfectly normal boy.

"Porky," Ness walked over to Porky's bed, shutting the door behind him, "Lucas says he's sorry for what happen. It was uncontrollable for him."

Porky looked up at Ness, his face made it obvious he was telling the truth and that he was sorry for what Lucas did. Even so, Porky felt guilt sinking in.

_Just die already!_

Before he knew it he hugged Ness tightly, the force causing them both to fall. Ness was surprised at first but just accepted it as releasing the heavy chains he had. He ended up stroking his hair and found himself smiling in the process.

"W-what did I do wrong?" Porky asked.

Ness stopped as Porky rose his head, revealing that he was crying the entire time. Porky waited for an answer from Ness. Ness didn't know what to say to him because he thought he told him about what he did in the future. The only other thing he thought Porky meant was what he did wrong in general. Even if that was the case he couldn't give an answer to that. He couldn't just tell him every little mistake he made in his life that caused him to turn out this way, he didn't know.

Ness had an idea, he decided that he was going to give him one of those inspirational speeches Wii Fit Trainer likes to give. He rose his head and pressed his forehead against Porky's, their noses just barely touching. He remembered that he saw this in one of those drawings Marth likes to do when nobody's looking.

"Porky, I can't tell you that because that's your life. Even so, the mistakes make you you and I like you for it. Yes, they were mistakes but they were good mistakes. You did a lot of bad things in the future but as Zelda said you of the past aren't to blame for it. You can still change the future so don't be so hung up on it. I'll always be here for you."

Ness opened his eyes and saw that Porky had stopped crying. Their faces didn't move from that spot so Ness tool the opportunity to stroke Porky's hair. He liked the way it felt on his fingers, soft and silky.

Close faces.

_Ness, what are you thinking?_

The gentle touch of his nose.

_Ness, you're going to regret this._

The soft feel of his hair.

_Ness, stop before Porky hates you!_

Closer and closer their faces became and finally Ness had closed the gap. Their lips softly pressed against each other somehow. The feeling had Porky shocked as he got off of Ness and pushed him away.

"P-Porky I -"

"N-Ness..."

"I-I'm sorry..."

Ness ran out of the room.

* * *

_"I hate you and everything about you! You're just some sick twisted beast that took away everything that I had!"_

_He took his battering stick and started to beat Porky, making him protect himself with his forearms._

_"You made everybody suffer for so long! And for what? For your own self!"_

_Ness and Villager tried to calm him down but it was no use, he was too far gone._

_"Why, why, why did you have to do this!? You broke me and beat me so hard I couldn't even stand for three whole years!"_

_Red had gone and called out his Squirtle._

_"Then, the final straw. I killed my own brother. The one who I loved so much. Not only did my mom die and my dad broke and everybody that I was raised with all became selfish and inconsiderate, I killed my brother because of you! And youstill have the nerve to haunt me! Leave me alone!"_

_Red had told Squirtle to use Hydro Pump on Lucas and he did. Lucas was shot into the wall and Porky took that chance to run away and leave._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 26th Awakening Cup! I am your host Master Hand and I will have the honour of annoucing to you what happens here at this astounding tournament!"

It was the day of the Awakening Cup and inside the stadium the audience roared with cheers and screams. It was as lively as usual all with one exception, Porky Minch.

"Cheer up Porky," Villager said. "I brought some fruits, some sandwiches, and some candy too since the food here is so expensive and I'm not in the Cup so no free food for me!"

Villager took out a chocolate bar and poked Porky's arm with it.

"No thanks..." Porky said, pushing it away.

"What's wrong? You seemed so excited to help out but now you're depressed as ever. If it's about the whole thing with Lucas then no need to worry!"

"Easy for you to say."

"Well you know me ehehe..."

The cheering and screaming was suddenly amplified. Porky and Villager both looked down to the Staduim to see what the commotion was about. It was the A-Team.

"Poyo!" Kirby said, being the leader and walking out first.

"..." Lucas said nothing as he rushed to the stage.

"Hey everybody! Nice to see you all here again! Ready to see us win another Cup?" Samus, without her power suit, said joyfully.

"Hi..." Ness said simply, hiding behind Samus.

For a few seconds Ness looked up, his eyes locking with Porky's. Porky saw his face, absolute guilt. It was the kind of face Porky didn't want to see Ness have and so he turned away. Ness felt his heart ache.

Cheers quickly turned into confusion and worry. Many of the fans asking what happened to the Mother representatives and why are they so sad. Others wondered whether or not A-Team was going to win again this year. One of them ended up openly saying that there was no chance of them winning. Porky curled his ball into a fist hearing that.

"It's all my fault..." Porky said. "I made them both feel thay way..."

Villager put his hand on Porky's head.

"No it's not! Don't blame yourself for something like this! Maybe something else happened that made them sad. Even so, it's not over yet because I believe in the A-Team with all my heart! Whatever happens, I'm sure they'll be up and at it by tomorrow!" Villager's eyes sparkled with a kind of childish hope.

Porky laughed.

"What's so funny?" Villager asked.

"Nothing nothing... I just feel... as if you're too hopeful sometimes..."

* * *

**AN: This is shorter than all my other chapters... Anyway, something real bad happened but I'll still update I promise!**

**Yes, Ness x Porky because of pointless angst. No, it's not necessarily a major thing in the story but it's more like a side plot to kind of derive away from too much Lucas pain. Speaking of which, yes Red x Lucas too but it's also side plot. Reason why? I feel as if this story needs a little of everything from friendship to romance to comedy to full blown angst.**

**No, not enough romance to get you to stop reading.**


	6. It Wasn't Me

The tournament was very intense the first time Porky had watched it. He saw an anthropomorphic fox fight against a blue... hedgehog? The way they fight was both exhilaration and frightening as they exchanged those meanful blows and get launched into the skies. The way that the stadium set itself up as a strange place with a slug occasionally coming in and opening it's mouth to eat up the fighters, it was... unique. When the hedgehog won he said the words 'you're too slow' and proceeded to do a pose.

The battles after that became more and more intense. That same girl from the Arcade room in a tiara and cape was against a little boy in green clothing and they fought until the tiara girl won. Next was the round thing wearing a mask... Meta Knight was it? He fought against a green dinosaur and won. These fights were starting to feel even more ridiculous and exciting as they went on. Porky found his heart pratically rip out of his chest by the fourth battle.

Then it happened.

"Wow folks! Exciting tournament so far right? Well now we get to the what everybody was waiting for! Our first A-Team battle featuring it's second best, Lucas! His opponest from team Eternal Night, Ma-ri-o!" Master Hand said through the intercom.

From one end, Mario walked out waving to the audience. On the other end, Lucas slowly ran out on to the stadium, refusing to look up. All the audience screamed out either Lucas's or Mario's name and began cheering for either team.

"What stage would you like?" Master Hand asked through the intercom.

"Uhhhh..." Lucas looked down, almost at a loss of words.

"Random," Mario said, looking at Lucas. Lucas just nodded.

On a large screen directly above them, a selection of stages were shown above. There was a cursor moving rapidly and randomly on each picture, eventually it stopped and so did Lucas's heart.

"Looks like A-Team may have a possible advantage! It's Lucas's home stage, New Pork City!"

Mario made a cocky grin and looked over to Lucas. The boy stared at the screen, gaped. Mario wondered what was wrong with the boy but quickly shook all guilt away as the stadium turned into the tyrant's town.

"Ha, New Pork City," Porky laughed. "Don't they mean New York City?"

"Well if I remember correctly this is your city right?" Villager asked, holding onto his sandwich.

"What the heck?"

"Oh, didn't Ness tell you yet?"

Porky shook his head.

"Aww... Nobody really tells me about these things since I'm new and all and don't need to know about that kind of stuff... But yeah, this is a replica of your city! Not exact though since you can't fight within an entire city in five minutes!" Villager laughed, holding in a girlish squeal.

"Great, just great! Stupid Pig's Butt... Whatever! Not like I need to know anyway about this huge city I own!"

Porky crossed his arms defiantly. Villager laughed.

"What?" Porky asked.

"It's cute when you act all defiant!" Villager laughed.

"Cute!? What the heck!?" Porky yelled.

Porky was ready to go into a rage but Villager put a finger on his lip.

"It's starting, look!" Villager said, pointing to the stadium. "Oh, this is so exciting! I hope I can become as amazing as Lucas one day!"

The stadium was now being transformed into a city with platforms galore. In the background, a city filled with blinking lights and cardboard buildings rose from the ground when in reality it was all a hologram. Porky couldn't help but feel amazement despite the fact that he had saw this be done with all the other stages. There was something with this stage in particular that got to him.

The brawl started. On one side, Mario stood on a high part of the stage while Lucas stood near the wooden platform. Lucas looked down below the breakable platform and then to the audience. The announcer begun counting down the seconds to the fight. When he finally got to one they started.

"Is he supposed to he doing that!?" Porky asked in a whisper.

Villager shook his head.

Lucas began sparking all over his body. His speed increased ten fold as shown when he ran to Mario and used his PSI to knock him back, causing Mario to get 57% damage. Mario stood once again but was kicked by Lucas in the chest and then beate repeated by him. The percent increased to unfathomable heights, from 146% to 509% percent.

Porky slowly edged closer to Villager in fear. He looked over to Villager who was slightly shaking in fear. Mario was bleeding, it wasn't the typical bruises and scratches that were permitted in Brawl, but he was actually bleeding. Even as Mario cried for Lucas to stop but Lucas wouldn't stop.

"Attention everybody!" Master Hand said. "Please leave the stadium immediately! I repeat, leave immediately!"

Just as he said that, one part of the stadium caught on fire, blocking the nearest exit.

"Villager! Villager! Get up! We need to leave!" Porky yelled while shaking the boy.

Villager didn't respond, he just sat there shaking.

"T-this i-isn't what's s-supposed to happen..." Villager said, in between crying.

Despite everything that was happening, Lucas was still going berserk on Mario. His body began burning up and he became a ball of electricity. Without mercy, he swung Mario against the walls causing his damage meter to go up to the highest percent.

Mario was now coughing up large amounts of blood. On his body, he received gashes almost everywhere.

"Stupid!" Porky yelled.

Porky forcibly pulled Villager and dragged him. He ran past the crowds of people as they all cried and forced their way out. Everybody kept pushing him and Villager to the point where they were the last ones in the stadium.

Finally, Porky decided to carry Villager on his back.

"Stop crying will you!" Porky demanded.

He wouldn't admit it but he was scared too.

Porky ran out over to the only exit on the other side but then a flaming beam fell in front of it, blocking them.

"No... No! No! No!" Porky cried. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here! I promise!"

Porky turned around and started looking all over for another exit. As he looked, he noticed that Villager was coughing really bad. He was going to ask him what was wrong but chose not to so that he can hurry up and get out.

Porky looked down at the stadium, the fight was still on and Lucas kept tossing and beating Mario to a pulp. The holograms were fading until they gave out altogether. Behind them, Porky saw an exit.

"I found an exit! Don't worry, we'll be out soon!"

He shook Villager, causing him to raise his head and notice it. He smiled but continued to cough. Porky was going to ask but the exit was so close.

There was no easy was to get inside the stage and so he jumped from the benches to the inside of the stage. He ran as fast as he can to the exit, trying his best to avoid the fight. Villager then started to cough and gag, after that the sound of a body dropping could be heard.

Mario's body dropped tirelessly on the ground. Porky was now facing a bloodly looking face. Lucas's eyes weren't his eyes, they were something entirely different.

"I don't think I can last much longer..." Villager whispered.

Villager became unconscious.

"No! Villager wake up!" Porky cried.

He shook Villager but to no avail.

"Hey!"

Porky looked to Villager then to Lucas. He shook his head and ran, Lucas slowly following him.

"PK..." Lucas said, almost emotionless, "Lo-"

"Know my power."

And then everything went to black.

* * *

_**AN: This was the worst chapter I have ever written. I am so sorry for the huge delay but my grandpa just died, along with all the inspiration to write. This isn't even remotely close to good but hopefully, I get that inspiration back soon...**_

_**In fact, this chapter ends very short because right now, I don't feel all that good or eager to write... I was hoping Smash View would change thay but nope.**_


	7. Hospital Days

"Will he be alright?"

_Voices._

"He... has a chance."

_I can hear them._

"I hope Lucas is alright."

_My name._

"Can something be done about the sparking?"

_It hurts._

"I'm not sure. I'm not a professional when it comes to PSI."

_Somebody help me._

"Lucas...!"

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

"It's all my fault! I promise I would protect you and now look at you!"

_It's not your fault though._

"Stop it Red! You're making it even worse for him!"

_It's the Pig King's fault._

"I won't believe it! I won't believe that Lucas can't get fixed!"

_Am I growing to be that bad?_

"He never said that he can't get healed!"

_What am I even being healed for?_

"Lucas if you can hear me..."

_I can hear you._

"I'm going to find a way... A way to cure that spark!"

_How?_

* * *

His eyes opened. He saw the white ceiling of an unfamiliar place, he smelled the scent of air freshener heavily all around. It was too clean, it was too strange. He turned his head to see his arm connected to a clear straw which white liquid poured down from.

He inspected the rest of his body. There was bandages wrapped up everywhere and burn marks all over his arms. He then remembered the pain.

"Lucas!"

He looked up and saw a familiar face, it was Samus.

"Sa... mus..." He said quietly. "Where...?"

"Lucas, I-I'm so glad you're finally up!"

Samus ran over to Lucas and hugged him, tears streamed down her face.

"I was so worried, everybody was! The doctors didn't know when you'll get out of the coma and they even said that you might be in one forever! You have no idea how happy I am!"

"Samus I... What happened?"

Silence. He felt a grip latch onto his white gown, tightening as time went on. He could feel the little fidgets she did. In shyness, he sat there and waited for an answer without saying anything.

Finally, he heard a hiccup come from her and then a sigh.

"Lucas," she said.

She pushed herself away from Lucas, letting Lucas see her tear ridden face.

"There's..." She shook her head. "No that's not... I-I..."

She stopped talking. She had her grip on Lucas's shoulders now, tightening them the same way she did with his shirt. She shook her head once, then again. She started to mumble incoherent words that made Lucas scared. She shook her head repeatedly, even shaking Lucas a bit.

Lucas opened his mouth to say something but the words were stuck on him. Seeing Samus so shaken up, it made him think that something really bad happened. He heard the news in his sleep but it didn't hit him like this.

"Y-you aren't going to..." She stopped. "Lucas!"

She them hugged the boy again and cries could be heard from her. Lucas wanted to reach out to her but he was too stunned to do it. Does it really hurt Samus that much that he was sparking his PSI? Or was there something much worse that he didn't know about? Either way, he didn't like to see anybody cry, especially if it's somebody as strong as Samus.

"Lucas, you're the only one I would ever cry in front of. You're like a little brother to me. You know I love you right? I would do whatever it takes to protect you?"

Lucas nodded.

"I... I would always tell you everything, before anybody else. I can relate to you the most. So, here it is." She took in a hasty breath. "You... aren't well right now. You will get better I promise. But right now, you need some help. I'm not good with saying these kind of things, sorry about that."

She kissed the top of Lucas's head.

"Be strong for me, don't give up. You will get better. Even if I have to go through planets and planets to cure you, you will get it. Even if I have to tear the earth apart I'll do it, just for you. I'm not saying much about what's going on am I?" She forced a laugh. "I think Meta Knight or Marth should tell you instead. No, just Meta. I don't think Marth would handle it well either."

Samus pulled away from Lucas but he pulled her back in.

"I'm scared," he said. "Am I...?"

Samus couldn't find it in her to answer that.

"You'll be out of the hospital soon. When you get back I'll tell you one of my stories okay? Maybe I can try to make you omelettes too."

The two of them laughed.

"You can't cook very well though!" Lucas pointed out.

"I know! I know! Maybe we'll get Meta to make it. He does know your mom's recipe," Samus said. "But anyway, I need to go now. I'll tell everybody else that you're up and out of your coma."

Samus got up and turned around. She headed for the door but stopped midway.

"Samus... Was I really in a coma?" Lucas asked.

She stood there in silence.

"Samus?"

"Yeah... you were."

"For how long?"

"... Would you believe me if I said three weeks?"

Lucas looked down at the floor then to Samus's back. He could feel the tears run down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped it off.

"What happened? I don't..."

"A lot happened. Meta Knight should tell you, he was part of the reaso you were in that coma in the first place."

Before Lucas could stop her, she ran away leaving Lucas stunned.

_Meta Knight did this? He put me in a coma? Why? If he did... then... Did I do something wrong? He wouldn't have a reason to do that... He can't do that with his limited ability. Does this mean... did he break the rules to use his maximum power? If that's the case then..._

Lucas looked to his hands. They were shaky and they twitched. He simply saw them as normal at first. Then, he saw blood. Blood slowly trickled down his hand then covered up the entirety of his palms. They shook even more as he quickly turned to the back of his hands. There were scratches on it and they increased in number the longer he stared.

"Lucas!" A voice in the distance called.

Lucas didn't turn around, he continued to flip his hands to look at the amount of blood and stratches increased. He breathed heavily and abruptly as he slowly tired to back away.

"Meta Knight..." Lucas said.

He turned to see the knight who just removed his mask.

"Luc-"

"H-help me..."

* * *

_The world remained in darkness for only a minute. Porky, though scared of the dark, held onto Villager's body close. It was cold in the sudden darkness and he felt Villager's body temperature drop, his heartbeat slowing down. He used his own body to warm Villager up in an attempt to keep him warm._

_"I... I wanna go home..." Porky sobbed._

_In the background, Lucas stood without fear. Using his PK Fire, he lit the way to Porky. His eyes changed from Red to Orange as he walked like a lifeless puppet. There was nothing on his mind, there was no emotion exuding off of him. He was just walking._

_"Please forgive me my friend," Meta Knight said as he took the Magical Paint Brush from his Multi Dimension Cape and struck Lucas with it, the magic of the paintbrush paralyzed Lucas._

_From his cape Meta Knight took out the elusive Star Rod and pointed it at Lucas. He used the Rod to call out a star and hit him with it._

_"Good night, my friend."_

_And Lucas was put to rest._

* * *

In another hospital room, Villager laid on a bed, machines being connected to him. On either side of the bed, Ness and Porky sat.

"I didn't know you had asthma... Sorry about that," Porky said.

"Don't worry about it! Nobody knew that was going to happen and considering all the smoke, I should be grateful I'm still alive!" Villager said cheerfully.

"At least you didn't go into a coma like Lucas did... I wanna go see him but I'm not allowed to because of my PSI..." Ness said.

"But that doesn't stop you from sneaking in every once in awhile," Villager said.

The three of them laughed.

"I wonder why he's like that though..." Porky said.

"Yeah, I never had that problem before and I've been in here a lot longer. Strange isn't it?"

"Maybe he's feeling stressful or maybe his abilities are unstable. Who knows? Hopefully he gets back up in shape and ready to fight!" Villager said.

"Are you still thinking about beating the A-Team!? In your condition!?" Porky yelled. "Just lay back down stupid."

"Not just that though, because I want to be friends with Lucas and I want to know everybody is feeling fine!"

The loud clattering of footsteps were heard approaching the door. Ness noticed this and turned around. He saw quickly running past the room, her hands in her face. Ness realized that in all the years that Samus has been here, never had he seen her cry and he has seen a lot of Smashers cry. The only reason that he could think of was that somethig happened with Lucas.

Instinct made him get up and quickly run out of the room. Porky wanted to run after him but a hand tugged on his sleeve. He looked to Villager who shook his head.

"Ness has something important to do, I can tell. Maybe you should wait," Villager said.

"I waited long enough!" Porky argued.

"To you maybe, but what about Ness?"

Porky looked out the window.

"It usually him that waits for me..." Porky admitted.

* * *

Ness waited for the hall to be empty. When the had finally gone into a room Ness quickly ran for the door and opened it. To his surprise, Lucas was awake.

"Lucas!" Ness said.

Lucas was laying there, his face buried on Meta Knight's head.

"Ness..." Lucas said. "I think that I can't be here any more..."

* * *

**AN: And now here's the start of a Pokemon Trainer's journey. I hope this was angst enough for you. For those that don't know, Masked, another story of mine, takes place before A Thousand Years Melody. I feel like I should say this for those who might find some relationships weird. Mainly, why the hell is Samus babying Lucas? Why the hell does Meta Knight take off his mask for Lucas?**


	8. Sunflowers, Hamburgers, and Promises

"W-what do you mean by that?" Ness asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm broken as broken can be. The docotrs don't know what to do, the only thing they can do is dumb it down but that's only going to make it worse. Face it, I have to leave..." The words left his tongue bitterly as his grip on Meta Knight tightened. "I... I have to leave... I just have to..."

Ness shook at the news and stared at Lucas starstruck. Then, his brows furrowed and his mouth molded into a pout.

"Nobody said you have to leave! You can stay here! Right now, they're looking for the cure!" Ness cried. "A-and you can get bet- "

"That's not possible no matter how hard you pray!" Lucas yelled. "It's not possible..."

"Yes it is!" Ness retorted. "You just need to wait!"

"How long!?" Lucas spat. "How long do I have to stay broken the way I am!? I... I don't even know why this is happening to me! I don't even know what it is! You probably never went through it and that's why you seem so hopeful! Why don't you go back to your happy little dream land and leave people like me to suffer in the aftermath!"

The room was silent. Ness stood there looking at Lucas, his mouth agape. Lucas, after realizing what he just said, stared back at Ness with his eyes wide open and a hand covering his open mouth. He didn't think his words through, how they would feel to Ness. He didn't realize that his honest opinipn would hurt Ness so much that it made him cry. He could here it for the second time in his life, the sound of Ness's hiccups and his heavy, abrupt breathing.

"J-just leave me alone... P-please..." Lucas said through his tears.

Ness turned around without saying a word and left. Lucas watched him leave with a shocked look on his face. When Ness closed the door he could hear wails come out of the room and the words 'I'm such an idiot'. Usually, Ness would walk in and comfort Lucas if this ever happened, if he weren't the case. It pained him to walk away, hearing the cries, but that's what he had to do.

As Ness walked away, he bumped into a dazed Marth. Marth looked as if he was going to greet him but he took notice of Ness's crying face. Just a few minutes ago, he had seen Samus crying in the car, pratically begging to no one to help Lucas. Seeing her like that broke Marth's heart, seeing Ness like this only helped to keep him sad.

By the time Marth was thinking about what to say, Ness had already ran off. Though that made Marth sad, he tried to dismiss it and see Lucas. Unfortunately, he couldn't.

When he finally got to Lucas's room he slowly opened the door enough to let him see Lucas slumped over Meta Knight's body. He must be sleeping, Marth thought. Marth then fully opened the door, allowing himself in. He slowly walked over to Lucas's sleeping body and set him down on his back. To his surprise, Meta Knight was awake.

"Meta..." Marth whispered. "What happened? I saw Ness crying, Samus too."

"Marth," Meta Knight said. "Lucas won't be coming back and neither will I."

"What do you mean by that!?" Marth yelled.

Eyes slowly opened.

"Marth. We all had fun didn't we? I promise Hinawa I would protect Lucas. That's what I'm doing. Lucas isn't feeling well and because of that he's leaving. Even thpugh I had already gotten approved I will be going with him."

"But what about Red!?" Marth said. "Red already left, seeking help from the legendary Pokemon! He's going to go into time to find the cure!"

"Red's doing... what?"

Marth looked over to Lucas, who was laying down having heard everything.

"Lulu..."

"Red... where is he?" Lucas asked. "Where...?"

"Just forget what I said o-"

"Where is he!?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas what are y-"

"Tell me!"

Marth turned away and ran.

"Marth!"

* * *

Outside the hospital window Celebi watched what had happened with Marth and Lucas. She heard every word and decided that enough was enough. She went to go look for Jirachi and Mew who went with her to follow the Smashers, per Palkia's orders. She went all over the building, only to find the two relaxing on a tree.

Celebi floated over to the two and told them everything that had happened and both Mew and Jirachi did the same. Then, the three left through a hole in time. Boy was Palkia going to be happy to hear this.

* * *

In was ten o'clock when they left, the time visiting hours ended. They all met each other in the lobby, where they all followed a depressed Marth to the car. When they got to the car, they saw Samus sleeping in the driver's seat, beer cans scattered all over. Marth knocked on the window, waking her up and she solemnly unlocked the car doors. After that, everybody but Marth got in the back seat. Marth still stood outside the front door.

"What happened?" Marth asked.

"I tried to drink my problems away," Samus replied. "Damn Falcon and Snake told me it was a good idea. I'll kill them later. My god damn head hurts too much."

"If you're not in a good condition to drive we can all wait. I'll even get you some advil at the nearest drug store," Marth offered.

"Nah, I'm good enough to drive. Don't worry about me, just get in the car already."

Marth hesitated to get in but after Samus repeated assurance, he got in. He sat in the passenger's seat and shut the door behind him. With that, Samus turned the key into ignition and they drove off and out of the hospital parking.

"Where do you guys want to eat at?" Samus asked.

"What?" Marth asked.

"Well obviously, dinner is all done over at the house. We need to eat somewhere, anywhere. Besides, maybe it'll lighten the atmosphere," Saus suggested with smile. "Maybe we can go to McDonald's. Ness don't you like the hamburgers there?"

Ness looked up at the sound of his name.

"Uh yeah, hamburgers sound good," Ness said.

"Sheesh, you don't sound like yourself!" Porky remarked. "At the sound of hamburgers you would usually get so hyped up! Now you just sound dead!"

"He's right you know," Samus said. "Come on Ness, lighten up."

"W-well it's pretty hard for me to take in what's going on. Sorry about that. I just can't find it in myself to sound happy when Lucas is..."

Ness refused to finish his sentence.

"Hey! Villager is in the hospital too! But you don't see me crying do you!?" Porky said. "He told me to be happy because it makes him feel bad knowing that he's the reason for me being sad! Do you want Lucas to feel that way!? To feel sad because he's in the hospital!? Because something that isn't even his fault happened!?"

Ness turned to Porky.

"Porky..." Ness said. "Why are you comforting me? I thought you would hate me after what happened..."

"I don't care about that! I don't care about what happened! We're still friends aren't we!?" Porky glared at Ness through his bangs, thinking about what he said. After realizing what he said he had his mouth agape. "We are aren't we?"

Ness stayed quiet, clenching his hands. He looked down to the car floor then back up to Porky.

"Do you think of me as a friend?" Ness asked.

"Well, I always thought you were annoyed by me so I..."

"I thought you hated me."

"But I always..."

"Wanted to be your friend."

The two immediately hugged each other, leaving Meta Knight in the middle squished. For some reason tears poured down from their cheeks.

"Man the joy of youth," Marth said. "I wish that was something I could worry about."

"I know right. Man, the my childhoof was basically training under the Chozo," Samus said. "What was your childhood like Meta?"

Meta refrained from answering.

"Man, I wish you'd tell us," Samus forced a laugh.

"I don't that now is a good time," Meta Knight said. "Besides, two children are crying right above me."

"Well damn. So anyway, does anybody know where McDonald's is at?" Samus asked.

* * *

_Promise me... You'll take care of Lucas._

I promise Hinawa.

_These sunflowers are beautiful aren't they? They open their faces to the sun._

They're your favorite flowers aren't they?

_They stand tall and shine brightly._

Just like Lucas does right?

* * *

"Red is coming over here?" Palkia asked.

Celebi nodded.

"And he needs you and Dialga to help him," Celebi said.

In the Distortion World, the legendary Pokemon planned. Above the mixed up dimensions and building, Palkia floated with Celebi, Mew, Mewtwo, Jirachi, and Dialga who waited patiently on orders and reports.

"Considering the way Ness is because of Lucas, isn't helping Red out the best option here?" Dialga said. "Besides, we do owe him."

"Yeah. Yeah it would. Tell me, where is Red now?" Palkia asked.

"Climbing Mt. Coronet," Mewtwo said.

"Already!? We need to be there now Dialga. We need to help!"

"I know, I know. Don't rush me," Dialga said.

"Oh yeah," Mewtwo said. "Looks like Porky and Ness made out."

"What!?" Palkia asked.

"You mean made up Mewtwo," Mew said.

"Don't correct me."

"Oh thank Arceus," Palkia said.

"I don't think that's the best thing to say here," Dialga said.

"So what do you want the rest of us to do?" Jirachi asked.

"Just keep spying on them for now, the Smashers I mean."

"Yes sir," Everybody except Dialga then teleported to a building made for planning with other legendaries.

"Dialga," Palkia said. "We need to locate Porky, the villainous future."

"Are you stupid!? Now would be the worst possible timing for it!" Dialga said.

"Dialga," Palkia said. "I'm scared. Even more scared than you are but please believe me. I have a plan."

"Palkia..."

"We must commence the World Destruction plan," Palkia said. "We will win this bet and we'll all show Arceus that we are capable Pokemon. Remember, that promise we made?"

"Of course I remember, it was one of the reasons we fought."

"I believe that we can do this! We can make our dream come true!"

Palkia and Dialga stood side by side remembering the fond memories they had. Unbeknownst to them, a certain Pokemon watched. In anger, he transformed into a young boy with orange hair and striped clothing that looked all to similar to Lucas and opened a portal to Smashville.

"I... will not be used again!"

* * *

**AN: Well, school started but who cares I always manage to get good grades and stuff! If I join Golf this year though it's another story...**


	9. At the End of Your Rope

At McDonald's, the drive through to be exact, Samus sat there with her hand cupping her forehead and fist banging on the steering wheel in annoyance.

"Somebody shoot me," she said.

"Don't worry Samus, the line should let up soon," Marth said.

Marth put a reassuring hand on Samus's shoulder, causing her to look up and glare at him.

"I want Advil..." She dropped her head on the wheel.

Samus leaned up against Marth and rested her head on the prince's shoulder, moaning in agony.

"You aren't usually like this," Marth said.

"When I fight I'm serious. When I take on missions I'm serious. When I wipe the floor with Ridley I'm dead serious. When I'm with an effeminate prince, a masked blob, and two kids who cry over each other while waiting at a drive through at McDonald's then I feel as if I can take a break and be casual."

"Well I guess you got a point there," Marth said. "Speaking of which, Meta Knight are you comfortable back there?"

Marth turned his head back to see Porky poking at Meta Knight's body repeatedly, awestruck for some reason.

"He's like jelly!" Porky said. "Is this an alien you have to fight Ness?"

Meta Knight refused to reply.

"Well in the tournament we fight but if you mean what Buzz Buzz meant then no. He's from a completely different world from us," Ness replied.

"Ohhh..." Porky grabbed Meta Knight's body and hoisted him up in the air, squishing his body with his fat fingers. Meta Knight just took it.

"Welcome to McDonald's, would you like to try our Mint Mocha Special?"

Samus leaned out of the car window.

"No thanks," Samus said. "I would like a Filet o Fish meal, two twenty piece chicken nuggets uhh..."

Samus turned to Marth.

"What do you want Marth?" She asked.

"A salad."

"Pffft," Samus scoffed. "Who goes to McDonald's for a salad?"

"Well when Subways gets a drive through then you can ask me that."

Samus leaned out the window.

"A salad and two kids meals."

"What!?" Ness popped in the middle of Marth and Samus.

"Okay, one Big Mac and a kid's meal."

The voice asked for confirmation and them told her the total price. After that the five minutes in the car listening to some older music (mainly instrumental and some 90s pop because of Ness and Porky), they made it to the first window where Samus paid and then another five minute interval of 90s pop before they got to the second window and recieved their foods.

"Here guys," Samus said, passing a bag down to Ness and Porky.

"What about Meta Knight? Doesn't he eat!?" Porky asked.

"Ah I wish I knew the answer to that," Marth said, grabbing his salad and dressing out of a bag.

"If you don't mind I'm taking a detour before we go home. 'kay guys?" Samus asked.

"A detour?" Ness asked.

"Where?" Meta Knight asked.

"A fun place."

...

A faint tapping, sort of like knocking, against the window of the third story hospital room. At first, he wanted to ignore it and brush it off as 'a bird with nothing else to peck'. Eventually, the knocking became louder, loud enough so that Lucas couldn't brush it off.

He relectantly got up to the window, dragging the pole carrying fluid connected to his arm with him, and opened the window. When Lucas looked down he covered his mouth in shock.

"Hi Lucas!" A peppy voice said. "I heard you were in bad shape so I rushed right in! It's hard to get into another dimension though... Luckily, I got the help of this creature named Dialga to help me get here! He ended up doing the same for Porky though so be careful!"

Lucas couldn't reply, all he can do was shake his head in disbelief.

"Lucas? What's wrong? Dialga was able to get me once I came to my senses and was able to fully repair my body, I'm okay now! I'm still not stable when it comes to my body but other than that we can still hang out and such! I was gone all that time... I want to make it up to you... I ran away and got myself into that mess. It's my fault..."

"Claus..." Lucas slowly breathed in and out, trying to hold back the tears.

"Lucas..." Claus climbed up the window and into the room. "I know a super fun place we can go to! Dialga gave me an ability to open portals, isn't that just the coolest!"

Claus picked up Lucas.

"W-wait Claus...!"

"Don't worry!" Claus said. Claus pointed his finger out the window and chanted, causing a dark swirling portal to open. "Ready Lucas?"

"Claus this isn't- -"

"I know I know, just trust me! I know what to do, Dialga showed me how!"

Claus jumped down the window, aiming for the portal.

.

A ringing sound came from Samus's breast, having forgot she placed it there after changing into her dress. She cheered as she saw on the roulette, a ball stopped in at number six, her number. She cheered happily as she took a sip of wine that sat on the table, Marth groaning next to her.

"Do you really think gambling is a good idea?" Marth asked.

"Yup!" Samus said. "I'm going to win enough so that when Lucas gets home I can take him and everyone else to Circus Circus, that place the kids rave about going."

She picked up her cell phone and answered the call, placing the phone near her ear.

"Hello?" Samus said.

"Are you Miss Aran, guardian of Lucas Aran?"

"Yes, why who is this?"

"This is Angel Sanctuary Hospital, I will need you to come over immediately, your child is in a state of emergency."

Samus stayed quiet then quickly hung up the phone and dragged Marth out.

"What's going on!? Who was that?" Marth asked.

"Get Meta and the kids, we need to leave now!" Samus ordered. "I'm getting the car started!"

Samus split off from Marth, running directly to the exit while Marth quickly ran to the direction of the kids arcade room. Thankfully, Marth was one of the quickest characters and without his sword getting in the way he was only faster. He zipped by many restaurants held inside the casino until eventually he made it without breaking a sweat.

Ness and Porky were playing a game of Bop Beats together when they spotted Marth.

"Hi Marth!" Ness said. "Are we leaving?"

Marth nodded.

"We have to go now," Marth said. "It's an emergency."

Meta Knight understood what that meant and with that they left.

.

At the hospital, Samus quickly parked up front and rushed out, along with everybody else. At the front of the hospital the doctors asked if she was Samus Aran and they quickly beckoned her to come over to the side of the hospital, along with everybody else.

"What's going on? I'm here for Lucas!" Samus said.

The doctors and nurses were all making a half circle around a wall, when they heard Samus some looked at her with greif and quickly made way for her. What she saw, what they all saw, made them gasp.

"Lu... Lu..." Marth gasped.

Ness could only stand there, eyes wide open, as he watched Samus make a desperate run toward Lucas's body, crying and screaming as she did. Marth then ran past Ness and over to Lucas, holding his hand tenderly. Ness just kept breathing, trying to hold back.

"Lucas! My baby...! My little brother...! No! No!" Samus cried, holding his body close as she stroked his hair.

"Lucas... No... You can't be dead... No..." Marth cried, shaking his head.

Without realizing it, Ness had already walked up to Lucas and dropped on his knees. Lucas's face was pale and he had a glazed look in his eyes. He took note that the back of his head was bleeding.

"Ahh... I... Lu... Lucas..."

Ness held onto Lucas's shirt firmly.

"Lucas!"

...


	10. Drowning in the Sea of Despair

"Isn't this fun?" Claus asked as he took Lucas's hand and lead him to a building.

"Uh yeah..." Lucas said, looking over to the distance. "But what is this place?"

Claus stopped in front of a building, staring at it intently. It was a very tall building, fairly new, with a large arch over the empty space. Lucas looked up, getting a shudder down his spine. He looked back into the distance.

"Something wrong?" Claus asked.

"N-no, it's nothing..." Lucas said.

Claus dragged Lucas inside. There wasn't much light when they walked in but Claus lead the way staing that he remembered this place inside and out. Lucas quietly followed, trusting in his brother. There were many rooms inside the building, some which were empty while others were filled to the brim with miscellaneous things. One room stuck out to Lucas more than any other, a room filled with Earthbound memorabilia.

Lucas was looking back when Claus stopped. Lucas didn't realize it until he accidentally bumped into him from behind. Lucas gawked at the door. It was a simple door made of red and yellow stripes, in the building it was the only room with a door.

"What is this room?" Lucas asked.

"It's home," Claus said.

He quickly opened the door and a burst of wind blew against Lucas. Lucas held his hands up against the wind and when it stopped he froze. A replica of town.

"No way..." Lucas said.

"Isn't it cool Lucas?" Claus said. "In here your powers will be stabilized! Also, Mom's alive!"

Lucas stared out the door distantly. His mother was alive in that world. That was the only snag. Would his mom forgive him after all that's happened? No, why was he thinking about that? Why is she alive? That's not possible after...

"Lucas?"

"Oh sorry about that..." Lucas looked down.

Everything doesn't make sense. What's going on? He couldn't find the answers but even so, is going inside the right answer?

"Is lying to myself the right answer?"

"Lying?" Claus asked. "Lying isn't ever right! Mom told us that remember!"

"Ah! I'm sorry Claus..." Lucas stuttered.

He took another look at his hometown, the Tazmily village. Through the door he saw a beautiful woman in a red dress holding sunflowers, next to her a man dressed in cowboy like attire sat next to her, a smile on his face.

Lucas held back the tears before jumping in.

...

"Dialga? Palkia?" Red called. "Giratina? Arceus?"

On the peak of Spear Pillar where rubble and broken pillars rose, Red stood near the edge. After a harsh experience with climbing up, Red finally made it. He felt his stomach flip and his heart beat really fast as he stood, breathing heavily.

He looked around. No Pokemon was in sight but even so, it wouldn't destroy whatever hope Red had. He was going to save Lucas no matter what the cost.

"Red, I have been expecting you."

Red focused his attention on the sudden beam of light, shielding his eyes from excess, and waited. When the light faded, he saw Dialga standing triumphantly on the sole platform.

"Hello Red," Dialga said. "You have come to help Lucas, yes?"

"Yes!" Red felt a fire rise within. "Do you know how to fix him?"

There was a moment of silence, then a sigh.

"Yes," Dialga said. "It's guaranteed to fix him but might come at a cost, if not done right then he will suffer from PSI overload."

Red felt his heart stop. His face went blank and his arms dropped lifelessly. Dialga watched the scene with grief, even with some sympathy. Then, he saw Red clutch his hands.

"Well what is it!? Tell me!" Red said, furrowing his brows. "Trying anything at this point is better than letting my best friend die! What is it!?"

Dialga became quiet, Red's face dropped back to blankness.

"PSI is maintained through emotional stability. Currently, Lucas is at one of the most unstable PSI states of them all, level 4 and getting close to level 5."

"What does that mean?"

"Level 4 is when Lucas will have no control over his PSI. Level 5 is when he'll have no control over himself, destroying everything in his path with his PSI."

Red covered his mouth.

"Do not worry," Dialga said. "This won't happen unless another mental burden is placed on him."

"Mental Burden...?"

"Something in the past that makes him feel sad, guilty, angry and such. If the burden is heavy enough then he will break. Usually, at level five the user will want to commit suicide and will constantly feel depressed. In the end, if he's still not dead he will go on killing others with his PSI until his brain reaches maximum capacity and well... breaks."

Red dropped to his knees.

"You can't be serious..." Red looked down. "N-no..."

Dialga sighed.

"How pitiful," Dialga commented. "Well, I might as well skip to the good part."

He walked off the platform and over to Red.

"Stand child, what I am going to show you will help you fix his broken spirit."

Red did as he was told. Dialga to thorough scan of Red before opening a time portal.

"Get in," he said.

Red did as he was told.

...

It was until sunrise when almost all the doctors had long been gone that Samus finally put Lucas down. Wiping away a tear, she stood up. She looked at the doctor expectantly and he picked the boy off the ground. Samus tried to stand her ground, watching as the doctor walked off with her little brother. Instinct took over and she began to run after him but Marth held her back.

"He's..." Marth clenched his fist. "Dead. Just... please don't make it any more sad then it already is... please..."

Samus stared at him wide eyed. Realizing what he said, she grabbed hold of him and cried on his shoulder.

"My baby is dead!"

Marth cried as he rubbed Samus's back in comfort.

"Nggnnn..."

Ness ran.

"Ness!" Porky yelled.

Ness didn't stop so Porky chased him.

...

**AN: Hopefully this was a good update... See you all next time!**


	11. Blind Eyed and Stupid

"Where are we?"

His eyes opened to a sunflower field, in the distance he saw two children play amongst each other. He was laying down upon the breezy grass, waiting for an answer.

... No answer? He'll just have to get up and figure it out himself. He got up off the breezy grass and walked toward the sunflower fields. As he walked closer, he could hear the children in the fields laughing. He walked closer and closer and eventually blurred lines became detailed and he could clearly see the face of each boy both identical.

Then the boys looked at Red, bewildered but exciteful. Both boys came running down to him and Red stopped. Even so, the boys continued until they were embracing Red.

"Hi stranger," the boy with orange hair said. "Your clothes are kind of weird but that's okay! Where are you from?"

"Claus, if he's lost then let's bring him to mama! She'll know what to do!"

Red recognized the two, it was Lucas and Claus. He had yet to actually met Claus but he saw him in a photo Lucas showed him. Dialga must have taken him to the time before their mother's death. But why? Was there any reason for him to be here?

"Hello?"

Red snapped out of his thinking.

"S-sorry about that. Well, yeah I guess you can say that I'm lost..."

Red tried to look away. A smile crept onto the twin's faces.

"Don't worry! We'll take you to mama!"

Both boys took Red's hands and escorted him forward. This was it, Red thought. Finally, I can help Lucas...

...

"Ness!" Porky called out. "What's wrong with you!?"

They ran past a tall building with few people walking about. Even with Porky calling out to him, he kept on running. Porky didn't understand why.

"Ness! Why are you crying over a doll!?"

Ness sharply turned around, the cold look in his eyes made Porky stop.

"What do you mean a doll!? That was Lucas!"

Porky looked away.

"What are you talking about? All I saw was a green doll thing."

"A... green doll...?"

"Yeah, a green doll. I didn't see Lucas anywhere to be honest with you."

Ness thought about this.

"What did it look like?"

Ness thought of one thing it could be, however it was something no person could do.

"Well..." Porky tried to remember. "It was small and it had two little horns on the top of its head, kind of looked like a dinosaur. It eyes were closed I think and it had a white stomach."

Substitute.

"That could only mean..."

Ness took hold of Porky's hand and ran back to the hospital. How could that have been a substitute and Ness not see it? He was too grief stricken to see it, that it was just a doll. But, even with how a substitute is made, no normal Pokemon could create a substitute that a person couldn't tell it was. The only Pokemon with that capability were legendary Pokemon and most didn't even use substitute!

When they got back to the hospital Samus was still holding onto Marth while Meta Knight sat on the hood of the car looking into the distance. Marth was the first to notice the two come back.

"You two came back," Marth said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Let's go everybody, I'll drive."

Samus finally let go of Marth and sat in the passenger's seat. Marth sat in the driver's seat while the remaining three sat in the back. The old McDonald's bags were still there along with the now watery drinks which sat in their cup holders. Not caring about anything else, Marth started up the car and drove out of the driveway.

"Hey guys," Ness said. "What legendary Pokemon know substitute?"

It was quiet for the first few seconds, then Meta Knight responded.

"Only one, why do you ask?"

"Meta..." Ness nudged Porky's fat arm.

Porky looked at Ness then realized what to say.

"Um... That wasn't Lucas's body..."

The car came to an abrupt halt. They were now stopped near a gas station.

"What!?" Marth turned around to look at Porky. "What do you mean by that!?"

"Listen, Porky said he didn't see Lucas's body. He saw a green doll which fit the description of a substitute doll. He had never seen a Pokemon use substitute because none of the Pokemon here know that move. How would he be able to give me an exact description of it?"

"Ness," Meta Knight said. "The only Legendary Pokemon that could perform substitute is Giratina."

They were all quiet.

"Let's go to the Distortion World."

Everybody looked to the person who suggested that, it was Samus.

"Samus I don't- -"

"Don't care Marth. My baby isn't dead, or at least that's what I'm being told. Now, we're going to the Distortion World and kicking Giratina's ass for making me think he was dead. Got that?" Samus looked to Marth.

"Bu-!"

"No buts, we're going."

Samus got up and out of the car. She walked over to the driver's side window and knocked on it. Marth opened the door and Samus booted him out.

"I'm driving," Samus said with a smirk as she shut the door.

"Oh boy," Marth sighed as he took his seat passenger side.

Once Marth had shut the door, Samus drove off at blazing speed.

"Samus, what are you doing!?" Marth yelled, trying his hardest not to scream in fear.

Ness and Porky were holding onto Meta Knight for dear life. Samus smirked and grabbed the stick shift. She moved it in a certain pattern and in front of them a portal open. She drove into the portal with no concern over the citizens of Smashville.

"Lulu," Samus said to herself. "Your big sister will save you."

...

Lucas played among the sunflowers with his brother Claus and their dog Boney, while his parents watched him. Lucas ran past a few sunflowers when he bumped into someone.

"Oh hey Lucas."

"Duster!" Lucas hugged him. "Where's Kumatora?"

"She's around here somewhere. She said that she wanted to see how much you grew as a person and as PSIonist."

"I've grown a lot, thanks to Brawl!" Lucas said.

"Kuma will love hearing that. She's as feisty as ever, looking for someone to fight."

"Ehehe... I'll do my best!"

...

A certain orange haired boy walked out of a dark building. He held as smirk as he stretched his limbs... and a vehicle came crashing down.

"Am I dead yet!?"

"Calm down Marth."

"Don't tell me what to do Meta!"

The car door opened and out popped Samus, her Paralyzer in hand. She locked eyes with the orange haired boy who looked starstucked at the moment and aimed her gun at him.

"Claus..." Samus said. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Oh?" Claus said. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent. Tell me where Lucas is now."

Claus squinted his eyes.

"You know I don't like being used," he said.

"You know I don't like being kept waiting. Now, go serve your master or whatever like a good little dog you are."

"You bitch!"

Claus ran towards Samus, his right hand becoming enshrined in darkness. Samus changed her Paralyzer gun into her Paralyzer whip and waited with baited breath. Claus lunged at Samus, scratching her with his dark hand. Marth got out of the car and ran over to Samus but Meta Knight had told him to stop. Samus had a sly smirk on her face.

"Ha! Shadow Claw! Nice to see you Giratina!" Samus said.

Samus whipped Claus's hand away and punched him in the face, causig him to drop to the floor. The darkness on his hand slowly faded away.

"Bitch, don't going fucking with my Lucas," Samus said. "Now, where the hell is he?"

Claus laid there in silence. Samus waited, her fists tightening. Then, a laugh.

"I hate being used... Even more than I hate Dialga and Palkia for what they have done to me! Making me look like a fool of a legendary!"

Claus's body was covered in complete darkness and transformed into Giratina, who roared viciously. Samus had a wide smile on her face.

"How about this huh!?" Giratina roared. "Lucas is in that building with the arch, right over there! Have your little friends find him! You only have until I beat you to the ground! If you don't find him in time then I'll kill him!"

Samus growled.

"Fine, fuck with my little bro. You'll really see what the fuck a bitch can do. I'll kick your ass, not like I haven't kicked Ridley's ass twenty times over!" Samus whipped the ground.

"Samus..." Marth said. "You sure you want to fight? I can fight instead..."

Samus glared at him.

"Hell no. This is my fight, not yours. Now find him."

"O-okay..."

Ness, Porky, and Meta Knight got out of the car and ran to Marth. Marth then took Ness and Porky's hands and ran to the building.

"To be fair, I'll wait for the humans to get inside so that the young ones don't have to watch you suffer so fast," Giratina said.

"Delaying your death isn't going to do much," Samus said as she transformed into her Power Suit. "Let's fight."

...

The building was dark inside so Ness lit up a bunch of PK Fire walls to illuminate the darkness. It was mostly empty save for the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Okay guys, I'm going to check the second floor," Marth said. "We'll keep going up from there. If there is a third floor I want you to check it Meta. If there is a fourth floor then Ness, you check it out. There shouldn't be more than five so if there is a fifth floor then Porky check it out. Other than that stay together! When you're done then go up a floor to assist! Understand?"

Everybody nodded.

"Good! Now let's go!"

...

"So your name is Red?"

A woman sat on a wooden chair, sipping a cup of tea. Across from her was Red who had Lucas and Claus at either side. He awkwardly hand his hands in his pocket.

He was in a small wooden cottage, with everything being so old fashioned.

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me. He said that he wanted me to be a brightly lit flame."

"How interesting," the woman said, smiling. "What brings you here though? You don't look like any of the villagers of Tazmily or any other island."

"Well, if I told you then you would think I'm crazy," Red said.

The woman laughed.

"Nonsense, I understand that everybody's life is different but we are happy either way."

"Eh... Listen, would it be okay... if I... stay with you and your family?"

The woman took another sip of her tea.

"That's alright with me but, what about your family?"

"I..."

Lucas and Claus looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm from the future you see and in the future your son will be in immense pain and suffering! I need to save him... No matter what the cost... So please! I need to stay with you all, with Lucas! Because the only way I can save him is by watching how his life goes!"

The woman looked up at him. Lucas looked down while Claus clenched his fist.

"What happened to Lucas!?" Claus yelled. "Did something bad happen!?"

Red didn't respond.

"Claus dear, please calm down." She looked to the trainer. "Let me have my children go upstairs then, could you please tell me everything that you need to say."

Red nodded.

"Very well."

...

**AN: Yay! Finally got around to updating Thousand Years Melody! Sorry about that, I was trying to rush update Fire Bound... Hopefully you liked this update! Oh and some news from me! I won't be updating TWC anymore because I lost interest. Also, a new chapter of Smash View will be appearing soon! Thousand Years Melody is ending soon yay!**


	12. I Pray

Marth and Meta Knight had already separated from the group, the only ones left were Ness and Porky who ran hand in hand, trying to head up the next flight of stairs.

"Ness..." Porky looked away.

"Yeah?"

"... Hmph! I don't need you to hold my hand!" Porky let go of Ness.

"Porky!" Ness stopped running. Porky had kept on running but once he realized that Ness wasn't going on he stopped. He looked back to Ness.

"What!?" Porky asked. "Hurry up already, we don't have all day you know!"

"I-I know..." Ness looked away, rubbing his wrist.

"... What?" Porky's face soften.

"Hey Porky..."

"What is it!?"

"Um..." Ness looked up at Porky. "Tell me, do you like me?"

"Huh!?"

"Porky...You're my friend... but I don't know if you think of me like that! Do you want to be dragged here, risking your life for Lucas?"

"What are you..." Porky backed away. "Trying to say...?"

Ness took in a breathe.

"I know I shouldn't be wasting time... but Porky. If you feel uncomfortable, if you don't want to do this, you can leave and... nobody will blame you..."

Porky snapped.

"Oh and let me guess, you be the hero again!?" Porky yelled.

"H-huh!?"

"Yeah, you Ness. You, the great hero of legend! The one everybody looks up to! It has to be all about you!" Porky backed away some more.

"Porky this has no- -"

"Don't lie! Don't act like you're innocent! You... always try to make yourself look cool! You just don't want me to find Lucas so that you can! Am I that much of a threat to you that you have to lie to me!?"

Porky turned tail and ran towards the stairs.

"L-lie...?" Ness fell on his knees. Is that what Porky thought this entire time?

Porky continued on to the stairs, huffing as he did, and went to the next floor. Ness tried to stand even after the shock, but a wall came crashing down right in front of the stairs.

"N-no... Porky!"

Ness stood, holding himself. He felt as if a rock sunk into his stomach. Shakily, he tired to walk forward.

"Oh Neeeesssss..."

He turned around.

...

"Take this!"

Giratina launched a Dragon Pulse at Samus who barely dodged it. Her feet skidded the floor and even with her hasty breathing she still stood with a smirk, her hand holding onto the arm with the missile launcher. Enraged, Giratine continuously launched Dragon Pulse all over the place, causing her to run in a circle. As she ran she secretly loaded her cannon, waiting for it to be at maximum power.

"So all you can do is run huh!?" Giratina mocked, launching another Dragon Pulse which she rolled past in order to dodge then got up and continued running. "If I told you that Porky is going to mess up Lucas right now, how would you feel?"

Samus stopped, shook her head, and kept running.

"What if I told you that Lucas is living in a happy dream and Porky is, unbeknownst to him, going to ruin it?"

She kept on running.

"Yeah, that's you talking," she said. "I know what you want, to break me. Whatever. Not like that'll prove you're this strong legendary that everybody is supposed to believe. Sad how this is the quality of a 'legendary', forced to use mental strain on a human female to win."

Giratina growled.

"You'll pay for that remark!"

Giratina loaded up a large Dragon Pulse, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. On the outside, Samus was cool and collected but on the inside she worried for Lucas. Her heart began to ache and so she placed a hand on her head. The hand was that of her Zero Suit.

...

A small room, dark with only one candle lit in the middle. Red's eyes focused on the flicker of the flame, moving his eyes in the directions it flew. Behind him, Hinawa who held a key in her hand.

"Miss Hinawa..."

Hinawa walked inside.

"Yes?"

"Um... Are you sure you would want to believe me? I-I don't- -"

"I believe you," Hinawa said, shoving the key somewhere in the darkness. "You see, no one can lie to me. Nobody. I have eyes that tell me if what you just said was a lie or not."

"Really!?"

"Yes." Hinawa tossed something at Red who barely managed to catch it.

"What is..."

The thing in Red's hand was thin and golden, it had wings and from what it looked like a place that conformed to his hand.

"Red," Hinawa said. "Let me teach you a secret PSI technique."

...

A door stood out to Porky like a sore thumb, mainly because it was the only door he saw. It was striped, like Lucas's shirt, and had an eerie feeling to it, as if dark substances leaked out. To Porky, it was obvious he was in here. He was reluctant to open the door, what could be in there? What could it be? What if it was something as scary as the dragon fighting the woman outside? His hands trembled as he slowly worked the courage to pull. Right now, no other room was important, no one but this.

_Is this right? Should I go in here? I'm no hero like Ness or the others... Plus I cause Lucas trouble. How do I even know he's here though? I don't know... I'm... just some memory from the past aren't I? A villain without a single redeeming feauture about myself... It's surprising how Villager can accept me though..._

He tightened his fists

_But I..._

Porky grabbed the knob.

_I won't let that stop me!_

He turned the knob and opened the door.

...

"Ahaha looks like Porky finally made it to Lucas!"

Giratina shot another Dragon Pulse at Samus, this time it scrapped her side but she didn't fall. She let out a scream, her Power Suit was fading, she was losing control.

_Dammit... I can't fire at him at this point..._ Samus thought.

"Look at you. So proud of this huh? At least Dialga and Palkia have class."

"That's it! No longer will I spare you mercy!"

Samus ran left instead of a circle surrounding Giratina. Giratine loaded another Dragon Pulse as she ran. She tried to gain her composure, recover her mind, but Lucas remained in her mind. She imagined him crying and breaking because of Porky who, wasn't even all that bad of a kid. She saw him, a grave next to his mother and brother.

She shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head. It wouldn't leave and she began to panic. Giratina shot Drago Pulse by then, hitting Samus and causing her to fall. Her body laid, struggling to get up, and Giratina approached her.

"Now look at you, pathetic and weak. You talk about my pain but look at you. A sorry excuse for a fight."

Samus groaned, trying to raise her head. He was right, she was pathetic. On that realization she felt her hope crumble. She couldn't even use her Power Suit. She tried to reach for her Paralyzer but felt it wasn't there. She looked around to see it on the ground, far from her reach.

"You're powerless, you had no chance at defeating me! Do you want to see what Lucas will look like the moment he breaks?"

_No... Not like this... Lucas..._

Samus closed her eyes, ready for the end.

_Samus? What's wrong?_

Samus looked around. She was in a white space with nothing else but that one other who stood in front of her.

"What...?"

_Samus! Get up!_

"Lucas...?"

_Of course it's me! Come on, you shouldn't be lazing about! We're all waiting for you!_

"Who is?"

_Well there's me and Marth, Meta Knight, Ness, and even Porky! We're all in the building waiting._

"But Lucas I -"

_You can Samus! The Samus I know would never give up! Now... please get up. Come on._

"The suit though..."

_Samus, you taught me that if you put your heart into things then you'll be able to accomplish anything. That really inspired me you know? Remember when I fought Marth at first?_

"I remember. You lost the first time."

_Then you told me to never give up! So, I trained hard and eventually beat him all by myself! You were so proud of me..._

"I know. I bought all of us a cake to celebrate. Then I tried cooking omelettes, it was awful."

_But you put your love into it. Now, I put all of my love into you. Let it be part of your strength. Samus, I am always here for you. You're my big sister and I will always love you!_

"Hehe... I love you too Lucas."

She closed her eyes and opened them again. She was back into reality with Giratina still standing over her.

"What's wrong with you huh? Too scared to speak?"

Samus felt a warm light inside of her. She stood, with all the pain in her body gone.

"Ha! You wish!"

The Power Suit came back on, covering her in its protective armor. She looked to the arm cannon. It was fully charged. She pointed her cannon to Giratina, a large smirk on her face. Before he had time to react, she shot.

...

"She's not answering her cell," Ike said, clicking the power button on the phone to put it to sleep.

Everybody that lived within Smash Mansion was in the living room, all mourning. After the terrible call that Lucas was dead they all couped themselves here to discuss what to do. They tried to call Samus after the hospital told them that she and a few others saw his dead body. They all worried if she was okay considering her love for Lucas was boundless. Then, there was Ness, his best friend. Ness doesn't have a cell phone so they all had to rely on Samus for that. Though Marth and Meta Knight were there, they didn't worry as much. Well, Ike did though. Then, there's Porky who everybody was quizzical about. Zelda and a few others showed their concern for him.

Nonetheless, everybody was sad, even the newcomers who had yet to meet him. They couldn't help but feel sad. Some cried. Peach cried, Zelda cried, even Ike and Ganondorf shed some tears. Pit cried under the arms of Palutena and Dark Pit. Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff cried under Lucario and Greninja. Kirby, who doesn't understand what's going on, had supported King Dedede crying on him. There were many more who cried in agony but one stood, trying to hide his tears. He didn't know the boy but he couldn't help but feel pain under the sounds of misery. The children crying was probably the one that hit him the most.

"Why!? Why him!?"

"Lucas..."

"What the hell... What's going on..."

"No no no no no!"

"Dammit! What the fuck!?"

"Lucas! Waaaah!"

He left the room, too scared to listen to them any more.

...

In the hospital bed Villager sat up, the television on to an episode of Spongebob with the volume turned to mute. It was the episode where Squidward was pretending to be a ghost so that he can control Spongebob and Patrick. He remembered how he, with all the other young smashers, watched this episode together and laughed. How ironic.

Villager heard the news from the nurses, they didn't tell him however, he eavesdrop on them. Lucas was dead and they saw his dead body, Porky saw it. Ness saw it. On the television it reported that a crazy woman drove a car into another dimension or something like that. Villager recognized the car anywhere, it was Samus's car. She always drove in luxury. Apparently there were others in the car, it was obvious who. It was obvious to him.

He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. His eyes were red for crying, for hearing about Samus's pained screams. He could hear them echo in the back of his mind and it stung. He tried to push it away, even if it was temporary, and prayed.

"Please... if you can hear my call... somebody please help them... Porky, Ness, Samus, Marth, and Meta Knight. Help them. I want to help but I'm stuck here for being so weak... Help them... Please! I beg of you! Help them..." Villager cried.

...

He heard a voice call to him, begging for help. A voice that belonged to Villager who was stuck in the hospital. He was a newcomer who he had yet to meet. He felt his feet lead him somewhere, as if he knew where to go. Nobody heard him, nobody followed. He was lead outside of the mansion and kept walking until he saw a dark swirling vortex near the garden entitled 'Friendship Garden', where tomatoes grew. Obviously, it was well cared for. In front of the vortex a blade.

"I have to go in here huh?" He asked.

He grabbed the blade.

"Well at least I don't have to go back to get the Monado."

He looked back.

"I don't know what I'm doing..." He looked at the vortex. "But... this feels right."

He stepped in the vortex.

...

**AN: Oh Arceus I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Tell me what you think because I think at this point everybody stopped reading this.**


	13. The Invisible Chain, Let's say Goodbye

The sky was a bright blue under him and everybody around him seemed joyful and carefree. It was as if he were in a fairytale picture book. Of course, nobody in Onett was ever close to that kind of character especially when he was around. He saw some bit of it whenever Ness was around though. He played the knight in shining armor to help the poor citizens of the town from the clutches of the king, also know as Porky Minch.

He wandered around aimlessly, the scent of smoke wasn't in the air at all. He wandered around past a well and then by some people who gave him strange looks. They could probably tell that he was someone bad can't they? He kept walking, nothing but the absolute picture book fantasies drawn upon a sheet of clean, straighten paper feel.

Porky sighed, wondering where he was at. He was looking for Lucas, yes he knew but where would he find him?

Whispering, amongst the few people that lived here. Porky looked around to see them point and stare at him. He was used to the bullying and to the whispering but for some reason this felt different. Much different than before. He ignored them and decided to run past the hotel and the little store. Running away from their intrusive eyes.

...

The man stood there, Monado in hand. Inside a strange sort of alternative universe, he sawa familiar woman stand in front of a befallen young ran to her. His footsteps were loud in this empty void, the woman heard them and turned around.

"Shulk..." She whispered his name, her face in shock.

The man, Shulk, looked to the young boy laying on the floor.

"Samus..." Shulk panted. "What's going... on?"

Samus looked to the young boy.

"Giratina, the Pokemon in charge of Antimatter," she said simply. "That's him."

"That little boy?" Samus could sense his doubt.

"Yes him." She pointed at his body. "Before I go on though, can I ask?"

"Ask what?"

Samus walked over to Shulk, a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?"

Shulk blinked but wasn't all that surprised she asked.

"I heard somebody asking for help and before I knew it... I'm here."

She nodded.

"I see," she said. "Well, we do need your help." She pointed to the building behind her. "Lucas is in there. Everybody else went looking for him but they haven't come out yet."

"Wait..." Shulk looked down. "Isn't he..."

Samus placed a hand on his shoulder, a confident smile on her face.

"Hell no," she said. "He's still alive and kicking and we're going to get him back!"

Shulk felt a smile crawl onto his face, a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. There was so much hope that seeped out of her, it made him happy. He repeated her words in his mind over and over, making sure he missed nothing important. Then, it cane to him.

"Everybody? Do you mean -"

"Ness, Marth, Meta Knight, and Porky."

Shulk nodded. All those names were the names of fighters, popular veteran ones at that. All except one, Porky. Who was that? Why is he named after an animal?

Samus ran past the young boy on the ground and ran straight inside the building. Shulk looked to the young boy one more time. He knelt down and slowly stroked the boy's cheek. What was this boy and Samus doing? He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking of that now. He needed to go with Samus.

He got up, stretched his limbs, and followed her into the building.

...

"I-I..." Red stood there with the golden sword-like object in hand. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "So you all... are survivors?"

Hinawa nodded. Red looked to the golden object, his face reflected in its shiny golden coating. He still didn't understand what this had to do with anything, what does learning about who these people were have anything to do with his current situation? He needed to know what will be troubling Lucas in the future and how he can stop it! Was this what Dialga took him here for?

"I know you are confused," Hinawa said, breaking Red of his thoughts. "But please bare with me here. As survivors who fled to this island we were protected by the sacred dragon that sleeps below us. It is contained through the Seven Needles, preventing it from rising unless needed to. What you hold now is the Needle Blade."

In shock, Red dropped it.

"You can't be-"

"I am," Hinawa said, interrupting Red. "I have come to own the blade because I had once before saved this world, so have my ancestors before me."

"Your... ancestor...?"

"His name..." Hinawa inched closer to Red. "It's Ness."

...

He stood there with his his hands balled up into fat fists. He wore a simple white shirt with blue overalls. He was portly and had a pig's nose. He had stared at Ness for quite some time, his eyes never showing but the emotions conveyed were more than obvious. Ness looked back at him, his eyes wide with shock.

"You left me..." The boy said quietly. "It wasn't my fault that I was brainwashed... and yet you refused to help me... Why?"

"I-it's not like that! I wanted to save you but -"

"But what?"

Ness backed away, shaking his head.

"You left me all alone," the boy said. "And now you had the nerve to say that you want me to be your friend, saying that you loved me, you even went so far as to steal my first kiss."

"But Porky -"

"But what?" Porky's skin begun turning blue, his hair getting paler. He took a step to Ness. "You left me in all that pain, you never thought about me at all. You just went and ran away to this tournament."

"P-Porky..."

His body was deteriorating.

"You think just because my younger self, the one who you plan on abandoning, is here now you can repent for what you did!" A cough. "Or is it out of pity that you're doing this?"

"I-I'm -"

The sound of footsteps was heard downstairs, Ness turned his head to it's direction.

...

"I can't believe the fire wall went out like that!" Samus cried, using her cell phone for light.

"Maybe the wind blew it out," Shulk suggested, having his Monado shine a light inside the darkness.

"There's no wind in here though," Samus said. Her hands rubbed against the wall some more, until she felt an empty space that almost made her trip. "Found it."

Samus walked to the space, having her foot feel around for something. Her foot eventually hit a stair. Samus called to Shulk and Shulk shone his light in her direction. She ran up the stairs and he followed suit.

The stairs were creaky and neither one could exactly see what was up there. They climbed and climbed and then a light, a small amount of light was seen. The two ran up together in hope. The light slowly grew from just a dimming bit on the wall to covering up the entire stairs. They were met with a door soon after and they opened it.

What they saw had scared them more than anything else. Marth sat on the floor pulling his hair, cut marks on his arms from his very Falchion. He screamed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

...

Porky had met a man, he looked a lot like a cowboy from those old western movies he would see on television. He met his wife, she was really pretty. They had invited him over to their home since he was a stranger around these parts. They told him how the people were simply curious as to who he was, not being rude or anything like that. Porky told them that he didn't really care anyway even though secretly he did.

They told him that they had two children, twins that were the same age as him. He figured that the twins were Lucas and Claus. Porky looked to the wife, he remembered what Lucas said about him killing his mom. He can't imagine himself killing anybody, especially not a woman as kind as this.

When they reached the house two boys were playing amongst the sheep, Lucas and Claus.

"Mom! Da-" Lucas stopped.

"Lucas, Claus." The mother's voice was soft, like feathers. "There is a boy here who isn't from Tazmily. We figured that we'd help him until his parents come for him."

Lucas shook his head.

"N-no..." Lucas backed away.

Claus turned to look at Lucas.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Claus asked.

"Lucas..." Porky muttered.

Porky ran past the mother and father, Lucas backing away. Lucas tried to turn tail and run but Porky grabbed at his wrist.

"Lucas!" Porky cried.

Lucas struggled to get out but Porky held on tightly.

"Lucas!"

Lucas stopped moving. Porky felt scared by the sudden reaction but held his ground. Slowly, Lucas's head turned.

"Go away..."

...

"Ness?" Red asked, his face full of shock.

"Do you know him?" Hinawa asked.

"Of course I do!" Red shouted. "He's trying to save Lucas!"

"Huh?" Hinawa asked. "What... do you..."

Red sighed.

"Ness... Lucas... Along with a great many of us... are in a tournament. We fight each other for the fun of it. We live with each other, hang out together, be friends with each other! Ness and Lucas are best friends with each other. It's so surprising to hear that a child is really..."

"This is a fighting tournament?"

"Yes!"

"... Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well let's start learning already. Learning PK LOVE is for those who are special. We should hurry up and have you learn."

"PK LOVE?"

...

It ended with slashing. The disappearance of illusions of people he had loved and let down. He sat on the floor shaking his head. If it wasn't for Meta Knight who came rushing down to help than the three of them would be suffering for an eternity. Samus laid on the floor, knocked out with her Paralyzer being thrown far into the corner. Shulk was leaning against the wall knocked out, his Monado being on the other side of the room.

Marth looked to Meta Knight, barely holding on to his Falchion. He could barely make out Meta Knight through the tears that blinded him.

"Meta... Knight..." Marth murmured, his throat dry. "Where's... Ness... and..."

Meta Knight looked to the stairs.

"I'll go get them."

Meta Knight dashed over to the staircase. Marth watched as he struggled to limp over to Meta Knight.

"Stay here," Meta Knight said.

Marth shook his head.

"No... let... me... help... please..." Marth's eyes practically begged to Meta Knight, similar to a young girl not wanting her father to go to war.

"No, you aren't fit for it now. Please watch over Samus and Shulk."

Meta Knight went up the stairs, not looking back. Marth raised his hand up, trying to reach the shrinking figure of Meta Knight.

"No... please don't go..."

...

"Lucas listen! I want to help you!"

"No you don't! You're just some monster!"

Lucas tried to push Porky away. Porky tried to hold on but felt an electric shock hit his hand, causing him to let go. He looked down to Lucas's hand and surely enough there were PSI sparks swirling around it. Lucas withdrew his hand.

"Is that..." Porky backed away.

Lucas looked up to Porky and shook his head.

"N-no..." Lucas muttered. "C-Claus said -"

"What did I say?"

He felt breathing on his neck. The voice sounded all to familiar to him, it scared him.

The setting had flickered and changed. The mother was lying on the floor, a large tooth stuck in her chest. The father was on the ground, struggling to get up. A shiny object stuck in the ground. Porky was shaking, wondering what just happened. He looked to Lucas and then to the person behind him.

"N-no..." Lucas slowly turned his head. "C-Claus..."

A man in a mask. An arm cannon and a sword in which lightning wrapped itself around. The masked man had pointed the cannon to Lucas, as Lucas stood there with a shocked expression on his face. At that moment, Lucas's entire body started to spark.

"Lucas!" Porky cried.

He ran to Lucas, pushing him down on the ground. The sparks from his body had hurt but he did his best to ignore it. The masked man shot the cannon and missed. Lucas looked to the masked man then to Porky.

"Hey, are yoy okay?" Porky asked.

"G-get off me..." Lucas said. "I-I don't need your pity..."

"Pity!?"

The masked man pointed his sword to the sky, charging it up with electricity. Porky looked up, it seemed like a thunderstorm was coming. Quickly, he got off of Lucas and pulled him up. Lucas tried to get him to let go but he held on, even if he was shocked.

He ran. He dragged Lucas with him and ran far away. He didn't know where he was going nor did he care, all that mattered was getting away from the man who was now chasing them with lightning.

"Let go of me!"

From his hand fire came out. With a pained cry, Porky had let go of the boy and investigated his hand. It was burned and had hurt when he tried to move it. He looked to Lucas then forward. Lucas could see it, a teat streamed down his cheek.

"D-does it hur- -"

"Of course it does!" Porky snapped. "All I'm trying to do is help you and you burn my hand!"

Lucas looked down. He felt something in his stomach, an awful feeling that he hasn't felt since his mother and brother Claus died. Wait! Claus! That's right they were running and -

The sound of a lightning bolt and a pained scream can be heard. Lucas snapped out of his thoughts, the scene in front of him was horrifying. Porky laid there, his arms and legs having veins stick out so grotesquely. He was either dead or knocked out, that much was obvious with him not moving. Lucas covered his mouth, his sparks simmered down.

"Lucas..."

Lucas turned around.

"Claus..." Lucas choked out.

"Let's," The masked man had changed into a young Claus, the scenery had changed as well. "Go home. Together. And be a family again." Standing behind Claus were his mother and father who had smiles on their faces. "Come on Lucas."

Lucas took a step forward, his sparks dying out. Yes, that's what he came here for... to be with his family. He continued to walk to them, a happy smile on his face. Finally, he got to be happy with them.

Just as he was about to take hold of Clays's hand he heargroaning sound from behind him. It was Porky who struggled to get up. Lucas looked back to the grotesque image then to Claus. The sparks started themselves up again, raging fiesty. He felt as if a weight sunk his stomach down. No... what's going on? This can't be happening! Remember what happened to mom, what happened to Claus! He was the one that did it all remember? You should he happy to see him struggle as you did!

_I... I know that Porky... he's not bad... He's not what he is when I met him. He's not the old, evil, blue skinned dictator... He... seems..._

He's not that Porky is he?

Lucas turned around and walked to Porky, his sparks dying again. The scenery changed again to the setting of the final needle. Porky coughed up blood.

"Lucas! Are you leaving me!?" Claus cried.

Lucas was in front of Porky. He knelt down and extended a hand to him. Porky grabbed it and was pulled up.

"No." Lucas turned his head to Claus. "I'm not leaving you. I will always keep your memory in my heart."

"Lucas... why do that when we can make new memories here!?" Claus cried.

"Because I must face reality, I can't run away anymore. This person, Porky... he hasn't done anything bad and yet I'm blaming him and letting him die over this... You... you're not real. Just an illusion of my guilt."

Before Claus could say anything, a bright golden light shrouded both Lucas and Porky. The scenery changed again with it becoming a simple white space. Sparkles circled them in a magical manner. Lucas smiled as he felt arms wrap around him and rock him side by side.

...

**AN: Extreme rush chapter, fanfiction edition. So yes, I rushed this ending :P Please, this isn't the end. I'm not stupid and planning on ending the fanfiction I worked so hard on to end so awfully. There is more in store for you, oh much more! We haven't even gotten to the King P arc yet, hell we haven't even finished the Spark arc nor the Giratina's Revenge arc! Stay tuned!**


End file.
